Whatever it takes
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry Potter praktiserar på ministeriet för att kunna bli auror. Till en början låter det lovande, men det visar sig snart att det farligaste han måste möta är kön till kaffeautomaten. Det, tills han måste leverera ett paket... till Lucius Malfoy.
1. Whatever

_First... some fun facts about Harry Potter, just because it is his birtday..._

There are 76,944 words in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

The Harry Potter-series have been translated in to 63 languages.

J.K Rowling was the first billion dollar author.

_Now start..._

**Kap. 1 Whatever **

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay _

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes…_

Han tittade på det lilla paketet i sin hand.

Till Lucius Malfoy av alla människor.

Som artonåring kunde han självfallet inte bli auror – inte minst för att det var ett av de få jobben med åldersgräns – men sedan han dödat Voldemort så hade han haft en självskriven plats i truppen.

Kingsley hade i alla fall ordnat så han bara skulle behöva praktisera i en månad, istället för att vänta tills han blev tjugo.

Problemet var bara att dittills så hade hans praktik varit så fruktansvärt tråkig att han inte ens varit säker på att överleva.

Därför hade han självfallet blivit överlycklig när Kingsley själv kommit in till honom – istället för de tråkiga handledare som normalt brukade ge honom uppdrag (i stil med att hämta en till kopp kaffe) – och sagt att han hade ett mycket viktigt uppdrag åt honom.

Vid den tidpunken hade han faktiskt börjat fundera på en karriär inom quidditch – trotts att det skulle innebära att han skulle bli ännu mer känd.

Hans upprymdhet hade dock snart försvunnit då han fått höra vad det var han skulle göra.

Kingsly hade, bokstavligt talat, lagt uppdraget i handen på honom, och sen gått.

Han skulle leverera ett paket.

Till Lucius Malfoy.

Han skulle leverera ett paket till Lucius Malfoy och det skulle vara personligen.

Föremålet var tydligen av det slaget att det absolut inte fick transfereras till mottagaren, än mindre skickas via en uggla!

Kingsly hade alltså gett honom lite flampulver och satt honom på uppdraget.

Allt han kunde göra var att hoppas att inte Malfoy var hemma. Draco Malfoy då, att Lucius var hemma var ett måste.

Skulle Draco vara hemma så skulle han aldrig få se slutet på Slytherinarens hån.

_Harry Potter – Den Utvalde Brevbäraren – Springpojken-som-delade-ut…_

Han hade lagt undan paketet och beslutat sig för att spara det till senare.

**X**

Han suckade tungt där han satt vid sitt köksbord. Klockan hade precis slagit nio och han var larvigt o-uttröttad efter sin arbetsdag.

Ett par vykort från Ron och Hermione hängde på hans kylskåp. Under den hängde listan med saker han var tvungen att göra. Den hade börjat gå sönder på de ställen där han vek den om och om igen, eftersom han tog med den till jobbet varje dag. Han var inne på sitt tredje ark. Han hade börjat efter första dagen – på det sättet kunde han i alla fall se om det han gjorde han någon vikt i efterhand, även om oftast så inte var fallet.

_X Hämta kaffe (två sockerbitar, mjölk) till rum 14, avdelningen för magiska djur._

_X Ta med en bulle till kaffet._

_X Tömma soptunnan i Cathrin McDulings' rum, avdelningen för Varulvar och Vampyrer (hänga tillbaka vitlöken jag trodde var skräp...)_

_X Fånga de såpbubblesprutande kycklingarna på avdelningen för olaga djuravling (+ spräcka bubblorna – går inte sönder själva)_

_X Damma Mr Addams' böcker_

_X Räkna Mr Addams' böcker_

_X Skaka Mr Watt's matta_

_X Ge Lucius Malfoy okänt paket (OBS! måste ske personligt!) _

_X Sortera Mrs Browns kortlek_

_X HITTA Mrs Browns kortlek…_

Listan fortsatte i det oändliga, men den ena meningslösa uppgiften efter den andra.

Egentligen borde han ha sett Malfoy som en räddning, och han hade försökt. Det gick bara inte.

Han vände blicken mot det lilla paketet. Det verkade blänga tillbaka.

"Jaja… jag ska…" muttrade han, med hakan fortfarande hårt vilandes mot träbordet.

Och den här gången reste han sig faktiskt.

Imponerad över sig själv gick han fram till paketet och tog upp kuvertet med flammpulvret som Kingsley gett honom.

"Det ska väl göras någon gång", muttrade han lågt och vände sig mot eldstaden.

I ett WOFF av gröna lågor och aska gav han sig av. Och landande på samma sätt.

Eldstaden på Malfoy Manor var så stor att han inte ens behövde böja sig för att gå ur den. När han såg sig om insåg han att den var skalenlig med rummet.

Det var säkert tjugo meter upp till det välvda taket, och bordet som stod lite vid sidan i rummet verkade vara lite längre än en maratonsträcka att ta sig runt. Fönstren var gigantiska, och gardinerna som hängde i dem skulle förmodligen täcka över en fotbollsplan. Bokhyllorna som stod mot väggarna… till och börja med kunde han inte förstå hur någon kunde få upp så många böcker så högt ens med magi, för det andra… vem skulle komma på tanken att göra så stora bokhyllor!?

Han klev försiktigt in i rummet.

Skulle han inte varit upptagen av att vara fascinerad så skulle han förmodligen ha märkt att ett litet moln av sot följde honom då han klev ur eldstaden.

Hans steg ekade i det tomma rummet.

Plötsligt tyckte han sig höra något från ett rum bredvid.

Det lät som ett stönande… eller ett dovt skrik möjligtvis… eller kanske bägge delarna.

Han skyndade sig mot dörren i andra änden av rummet.

Fem minuter senare så var han framme. Okej, kanske inte, men det var verkligen inte långt ifrån!

Ljudet han hört hördes nu igen, och den här gången kunde han identifiera det med säkerhet. Det var ett skrik.

En underlig blandning av medlidande, rädsla, adrenalin, och spänning sköt genom hans bröst.

Äntligen skulle han kanske få göra något!

Han gick nu tyst fram över golvet mot den dörröppning han tyckte sig höra att ljudet kom ifrån. Dörren var öppen, och vad han skymtade såg ut att vara ett kontor fyllt av bokhyllor. Men all sannolikhet Lucius egna rum.

Kanske han torterade en mugglare? Åh vad han ville sätta fast den där idioten för något!

Något som lät som ett plågat stön kom plötsligt från rummet.

Han hade precis tänkt storma in i rummet, men nu hejdade han sig och tryckte sig mot dörrkarmen – utom synhåll.

"Ah... sluta… jag gör vad som helst, bara inte… bara inte det här… inte igen… mh… sluta… _snälla sluta…_"

Någonting klickade till inom honom och fick hela hans värld att stanna upp.

Långsamt gick han och ställde sig i dörröppningen för att få det han redan visste bekräftat.

Scenen han såg framför sig fick gåshuden att sprida sig över hans kropp, och inte på något vis av välbehag.

Rummet var mycket riktigt ett kontor, och mitt i det stod ett stort skrivbord. De papper som legat på det såg ut att bara ha skjutits ner på bordet för att stället göra plats för den man som nå låg på det.

Draco Malfoys vita skjorta hängde öppen och trasig och visade ett stort jack över den blondes mage. Blod hade klibbat ihop sig och stenat i det innan närmas vita håret.

Och över honom – _i _honom – var hans far.

Lucius Malfoys långa hår hängde över axeln på honom när han med ett grymt leende böjde sig ner över sin egen son.

Fortfarande oupptäckt – fortfarande med den underliga spärren inom sig – så höjde han trollstaven.

En våg av… _något _sköt ut från honom. Den kastade Lucius in i väggen, medan den lämnade Draco orörd kvar. Eller så orörd han nu kunde vara med tanke på sitt tidigare tillstånd.

Han hade väntat sig en strid.

En på något sätt dramatisk scen.

Utbyte av förolämpningar och förbannelser.

Men Lucius Malfoy reste sig inte igen, efter att förbannelsen träffat honom.

Det kändes som om han såg på en film, och nu när de kommit fram till stridandet så hade filmen hackat. Hur kom det sig att ondingen låg på golvet med blod sipprande ut från ett sår i bakhuvudet? Hur kom det sig att "hjälten" var där överhuvudtaget?

Han insåg med en passiv kyla att han kanske dödat den äldre dödsätaren.

Hans blick vändes abrupt till Draco.

Spärren inom honom försvann och han kände sig omedelbart osäker igen. Han gick försiktigt fram mot Slytherinaren.

"Malfoy…?" frågade han försiktigt. Han borde ta honom till St Mungos. Han såg ut att ha förlorat mycket blod. För inte ens Malfoy var väl så blek?

Eller?

"Malfoy… hör du mig…" han la hastigt ifrån sig sitt paket på skrivbordet och lutade sig över sin forna fiende. Hjärtslag.

Bra.

"Malfoy… jag måste ta med di-…"

Han blev tvärt avbruten av att Malfoy tog ett förvånansvärt hårt grepp kring hans hals.

"…Potter…?"  
"Ja…" svarade han osäkert.  
"… berätta inte för någon… inte ett… ett ord…" krävde Malfoy och blängde på honom genom ofokuserade ögon. De var i alla fall öppna.

"Men…" protesterade han.

Malfoy avbröt honom.

"Lova."

"M-"

"_Lova."_

Han svalde osäkert. Vad var det meningen att han skulle göra då? Om han inte fick säga något till någon?

"Okej…" svarade han tillslut.

Han hade väl inget annat val än att ta med honom hem till sig.

"… bra…" sa Malfoy. Sen svimmade han.

**X**

Ha la tafatt ner Malfoy på sin soffa och såg sig om. Varför han såg sig om visste han inte. Det kändes som om han inte visste någonting överhuvudtaget längre.

Han hade aldrig insett att han så gott som alltid blivit tillsagd vad han skulle göra. Eller åtminstone vad han _inte _skulle göra. Om så bara av sitt eget samvete, instinkt eller undermedvetna eller vad det nu var som sa åt honom saker.

Det enda hans instinkt sa honom nu var att Malfoy behövdes tas hand om. Sen var det ju naturligtvis Slytherinaren själv som sagt åt honom att inte säga till någon. Det var de regler han hade att gå på.

Men han hade ingen aning om hur man skulle ta hand om en man som blivit våldtagen av sin egen far. Det fanns ingen aurorträning som täckte något sådant, ingen lektion på Hogwarts som kunde hjälpa honom, ingen bok på skolbiblioteket som tog upp ämnet.

Och han _fick _inte be någon om råd.

Bara för att göra högen med problem större så var Malfoy i teorin hans värsta fiende.

Han satte sig rådvilligt i den röda fåtölj som stod mittemot hans soffa.

"_Tänk rationellt, Harry, vad tror du att du borde göra?" _

Han tittade förvirrat på den blonde mannen i hans soffa. Eller ja, blond och blond… det var så mycket blod i Slytherinarens hår att Malfoy lika gärna kunde ha varit svarthårig.

Han kanske borde klä på honom ordentligt?

Han rodnade nästan över att han inte tänkt på _det_ förut. Malfoys _före detta _vita skjorta hängde i slamsor över det blodiga bröstet, och de ljusa jeansen hade fortfarande både gylf och knapp öppen.

Han ställde sig upp.

Fast å andra sidan borde han kanske tvätta Malfoy först, innan han klädde på honom?

Han var nästan ovanligt trög idag.

Han drog förvirrat handen genom håret.

Han önskade att han kunde få prata med Hermione, men hon var någonstans längst med Kinesiska muren tillsammans med Ron, och han var dessutom förbjuden att säga något till någon. Han misstänkte starkt att Malfoy skulle ha något extra emot om han förrådde det förtroendet för en "smutsskalle".

Han satte sig på knä bredvid Slytherinaren.

"Malfoy… Malfoy… kan du höra mig?" frågade han, utan att få något svar. Men mannen andades i alla fall.

Han suckade och kilade in sin ena arm under Malfoys rygg, och den andra i hans knäveck. Så lyfte han.

Malfoy var inte särskilt tung, men han stapplade ändå till under den ovana extravikten.

När han kände sin trollstav sticka honom från hans bakficka var det redan försent att använda den.

Han suckade och himlade med ögonen åt sig själv.

_Merlin, _ibland var han nästan skrämmande trög.

Han var säker på att Slytherinaren inte skulle han något att protestera emot det. Det vill säga om han kunnat prata överhuvudtaget för tillfället.

Han klev in i badrummet och satte försiktigt ner Malfoy på det kaklade duschgolvet.

"Du kommer mörda mig för det här, Malfoy", muttrade han, drog sin trollstav och trollade bort Slytherinarens kläder till sin hög med tvätt.

Hans ögon blev runda när han såg helheten av Malfoys kropp. Merlin förlåt honom, men det var nästan så att han förstod varför den där gamla geten hade våldtagit Slytherinaren. Hans kropp – till och med nu när den bitvis täcktes av blod – var underbar!

Han ryckte till och skakade på huvudet åt sig själv.

Nej, han förstod sig inte alls på Lucius. Tyckte man att ens son hade snygg kropp så installerade man väl dolda kameror i duschen eller något, man våldförde sig inte på honom!

Dessutom tyckte han inte alls Malfoy hade en snygg kropp… eller något…

Han sköt frustrerat bort tankarna och vred på vattnet.

Han stönade åt den lama effekten. Det enda som överhuvudtaget nåddes av vattnet var Malfoys _ben, _och att döma av Slytherinarens lealösa position så skulle han inte röra på sig av sig själv någon gång inom den närmsta tiden.

Frustrerad (och en smula annat) vid tanken på att vara tillsammans med Draco Malfoy i en trång dusch så ryckte loss handduschen från sitt fäste. Hans t-shirt blev omedelbart dyngsur.

Han slängde en hastig blick på Slytherinaren och kom fram till att han knappast skulle ha något emot om Harry tog av sig sin tröja, så han tryckte fast duschen mellan knäna för att hindra den från att spruta ner hela badrummet, och drog t-shirten över huvudet innan han kröp in i duschen tillsammans med Malfoy.

Han drog tvärt igen förhängena.

Han la armen om den blonde mannens smala axlar när han ställde sig på knä för att försiktigt spola av Malfoys överkropp. Vattnet var rött när det rann ner i avloppet.

Han gned mjukt över de ställen på Malfoys bröstkorg där blodet hade torkat fast så pass hårt att det inte lossnade när han spolade på dem.

Malfoy stönade lågt av smärta då en lång reva i Slytherinarens överkropp blottades. Han svalde, en smula vimmelkantig av synen. Han undrade vagt hur Malfoy fått såret. Det hade slutat blöda i alla fall. Han var noga med att hålla sig undan från det, utifall han skulle råka öppna det igen om han rörde vid det.

Efter närmre tio minuter var han klar med Malfoys överkropp, och flyttade då upp för att börja på Slytherinarens hår.

Han ångrade att han inte tagit av sig sina nu dyngsura jeans då han dragit av sig tröjan, men sköt bort tanken.

Malfoys hår var en enda tovig röra av blod och hårtestar. Tillslut fick han ge upp och stänga av vattnet för att rota reda på en gammal hårborste Hermione hade glömt där för tid och evigheter sen.

Med det nyfunna hjälpmedlet var uppgiften lite mindre omöjlig.

Femton minuter senare visade sig källan till blodet på Malfoys huvud vara ett jack i bakhuvudet. Skulle han spontant gissa på orsakerna till bägge skadorna så skulle han förmodligen säga att skadan i huvudet kom av att Lucius dunkat sin sons huvud mot skrivbordet, eller möjligtvis att det uppstått när de landat på bordet. Vad det gällde såret på Malfoys bröstkorg så skulle han gissa på en ovanligt vass brevkniv. Typiskt familjen Malfoy. Han skulle förmodligen vara glad att kniven bara var vass och inte förhäxad också.

"_Förbannade sadist…" _tänkte han ilsket när han sträckte sig efter sin trollstav och helade jacket i Malfoys huvud.

Han slängde en blick på den bleka bröstkorgen och bestämde sig för att såret var för långt för att han skulle kunna riskera att hela det med sina bristande helar-kunskaper.

Han satte sig trött bredvid Malfoy och drog upp knäna mot kroppen för att luta armarna mot dem.

Han riktade slappt vattenstrålen mot Malfoys bröstkorg.

Hur kunde någon man göra något såhär mot sin egen son? Inte ens Lucius kunde han i sin vildaste fantasi föreställa sig göra det han precis sett.

I förvirringen kände han ett plötsligt styng av saknad efter sina egna föräldrar.

Han lutade huvudet mot kaklet.

Harry undrade ifall Narcissa visste något, och om hon gjorde det, varför hon inte gjort något. Han undrade ifall någon annan visste överhuvudtaget, utom han. Knappast Crabbe eller Goyle – han hade extremt svårt att föreställa sig Malfoy berätta något sådant för dem. För någon alls, faktiskt.

Han suckade. Det kändes tungt att bära ansvaret för Malfoy ensam, med alla de logiska handlingarna strukna. Han kunde ju inte anmäla Lucius, eller gå med Malfoy till St Mungos, eftersom Malfoy inte ville att någon skulle få veta.

Men Malfoy behövde riktig hjälp! Inte från honom som inte riktigt visste vad han gjorde, utan från någon som kunde sånt här, någon som hade hittat de där dumma böckerna som tog upp ämnet och_ läst_ dem.

Malfoys ögonlock fladdrade plötsligt till, och de grå ögonen mötte hans.

"Hej", sa han tveksamt, mestadels i brist på annat.

"Potter… " sa Malfoy svagt, " vem har gett dig tillstånd att komma in i mitt hus?"

Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Vi är inte i ditt hus… vi är i min lägenhet i London…" svarade han lågt.

"Åh…" var det enda Malfoy fick fram på en lång stund.

Harry trodde nästan att den andre mannen hade somnat när Malfoy plötsligt började tala igen.

"Varför är jag här?"

"Minns du inte?" frågade han förvånat, men misstänkte att det skulle vara en lättnad för Malfoy om han inte gjorde det.

"Jo, men jag hoppas att det är en mardröm…" muttrade Slytherinaren svagt. En våg av medlidande forsade över honom. Malfoy skulle aldrig någonsin kunna bli eller ha varit en tillräckligt hemsk måniska för att förtjäna något sånt här.

"Jag är rädd att det inte är det…" svarade han lågt och svalde.

Malfoy suckade plågat.

"Varför måste du alltid spela hjälte och lägga dig i allting, Potter?" frågade Malfoy irriterat.

Han häpnade över frågan.

"Så du tycker att jag bara borde ha lämnat dig där och gått därifrån?" frågade han förvånat, och kunde inte hålla sig från att svara på Malfoys irriterade tonfall.

"Ja, efter att jag kastat en _Oblivate _på dig naturligtvis", sa Slytherinaren.

Hur i Merlins namn det var möjligt att låta spydig när man precis förlorat tjugofyra liter blod gick honom helt förbi. Nu hade man visserligen inte tjugofyra liter blod i kroppen till och börja med, men ändå…

Malfoy vände bort blicken från honom och stirrade ut i tomma luften en stund innan han tog till orda igen, den här gången utan att se på honom.

"Han började under vårt andra år. Han hade precis kommit tillbaka från Voldemort, mor var inte hemma… han svor och skrek åt mig att hade… jag bara hållit ordentlig koll på dig så hade inget hänt. Jag vet fortfarande inte vad han pratade om, med det är vad han sa…" Malfoy gjorde en kort paus i sitt lågmälda talande.

Han visste precis vad Lucius hade menat. Om Malfoy bara hade hållit koll på honom så skulle han aldrig ha förstört Voldemorts horokrux.

Var det _han själv_ som varit orsaken till det hela första gången?!

"Jag vet inte riktigt hur det hände, men helt plötsligt hade han tvingat ner mig på knä och…" Malfoys röst dog bort igen.

Illamåendet fick hans huvud att snurra.

Hur kunde någon göra så mot sitt eget _barn!? _

"Nästa gång var ett halvår senare, men sen blev det allt tätare… Men det är inte så farligt… han gör det bara en gång i månaden eller så…" muttrade Malfoy och strök bort en slinga av blött hår från sitt ansikte.

Han stirrade bestört på Slytherinaren. En gång i månaden!? Det var väl en gång i månaden _för mycket!_

"Vad gjorde du med honom…?" frågade Malfoy och ryckte honom ur sin chock.

"Jag… jag vet inte, jag kanske dödade honom…" svarade han utan att tänka sig för.

"Bra", sa Malfoy kort. Han kunde inte förmå sig att klandra Slytherinaren.

"Luta dig fram så ska jag skölja av din rygg…" sa han med tankarna fortfarande vid Malfoys ord.

Det hade varit hans fel första gången… han hade fått Lucius Malfoy så arg att…

Hans medvetande rycktes för en sekund tillbaka till verkligenheten med Malfoys bleka rygg framför sig.

"_Vacker…" _tänkte han utan att riktigt tänka sig för. När han insåg vad han gjort så rodnade han.

Han drog med handen över Slytherinarens rygg för att få bort det sista av blodet.

"Varför sitter vi i din dusch, Potter?" frågade Malfoy lågmält.

"För att du var blodig", svarade han, ställde sig upp och stängde av vattnet.

"Eller vill du skölja av dig mer själv?" frågade han, och skämdes lite över att han inte tänkt på det innan han stängt av vattnet.

"Är det något blod kvar?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Det tror jag inte… jag har inte kollat överallt", svarade han, och kände hur kinderna blev röda vid tanken.

Merlin, varför rodnade han alltid så lätt inför Malfoy?!

"Då skulle jag helst vilja klä mig",

Han satte tillbaka handduschen i sin hållare och drog undan draperiet.

"Här, räck mig din arm", sa han och sträckte fram sin hand mot Malfoy.

"Jag kan ställa mig upp själv, Potter", sa Slytherinaren trött.

Han log snett.

"Det vet jag att du kan, men du kan ditt sår spricka upp, och jag vill faktiskt inte att du ska förblöda…" sa han.

Malfoy såg skeptiskt på honom, men la sin arm i hans framsträckta hand.

Han tog tag med andra armen halvvägs runt Malfoys revben och drog honom försiktigt upp på fötter.

Malfoy mötte ljudlöst hans blick en lång stund. Så insåg han plötsligt hur nära de stod, och klev hastigt bort från Malfoy.

Han fick fram en handduk, och vände sig om för att ge den till Malfoy.

Där någonstans slutade hans hjärna fungera.

Slytherinaren hade klivit ur duschen och inget av den smala, bleka kroppen var dold för honom. Malfoy drog trött handen genom sitt hår som såg närmast guldfärgat ut av vattnet. Magmusklerna rörde sig under Malfoys närmast vita hy när han fortsatte att röra armen, förmodligen för att reda ut någon kvarbliven tova.

Så märkte Slytherinaren plötsligt att han såg på honom.

Malfoys hand for snabbt ner för att täcka över sitt skrev.

"Här", sa han snabbt, stack badlakanet i handen på Malfoy, fiskade upp sin T-shirt från golvet och skyndade ut ur rummet. Han smällde igen dörren till badrummet och satte generat kurs mot sitt sovrum, mån om att komma så långt bort från Malfoy så snabbt som möjligt.

Han slängde en blick ner mot sitt eget skrev. Bulan på hans jeans var överdrivet tydlig.

Han rodnande.

Bara inte Malfoy sett något.

"_För Merlins skull, Harry, han är din ärkefiende!" _påminde han sig själv.

_Han är din ärkefiende som blivit våldtagen av sin far…_

Det tog kål på hans problem.

Han gick fram till de lådor som agerade garderob åt honom, och insåg för första gången hur tomma de var.

Efter en kort stund av velande hade han ändå fått med sig ett par svarta underkläder, sitt mjukaste par av jeans, ett bandage, och en slytheringrön flanellskjorta. Han kunde väl inte direkt påstå att något av plaggen var "värdig" en Malfoy, men de var i alla fall bekväma, och på goda grunder misstänkte han att Malfoy var ganska öm för tillfället.

När han kom tillbaka till badrummet så hade Malfoy virat handduken runt sin midja.

"Jag är rädd att det här är det bästa jag har…" sa han och räckte fram klädhögen mot Malfoy, som tog emot den med en axelryckning.

"Men sätt bara på dig underkläderna och jeansen",

Han fick fram bandaget hur högen i Malfoys armar, och höll upp det framför Slytherinaren som förklaring till sina ord.

Malfoy nickade kort och stängde sen dörren.

Först när han stod där utanför och fick syn på det blöta spåret han lämnat efter sig på sin väg till sovrummet kom han ihåg att han fortfarande hade sina genomvåta jeans på sig från duschen. Han drog fram trollstaven från bakfickan och trollade dem torra.

Han slängde en blick på dörren.

Bara kläderna passade nu. Fast han och Malfoy var lika stora så det borde inte vara något problem. Dessutom var ju faktiskt flanellskjortan en av de få plagg han köpt själv, så även fast han köpt den lite stor för att han tyckte det var skönt så var den ju inte lite larvigt gigantisk som Dudleys gamla kläder.

Dörren till badrummet öppnades plötsligt och Malfoy klev ut iklädd hans jeans. De såg ut att sitta ganska bra i alla fall.

"Jag antar att det är det här du vill bandagera…" sa Malfoy och gjorde en gest mot såret över sitt bröst.

Han nickade.

"Jag köpte det här bandaget när jag skulle leta reda på Voldemorts horokruxer. Det lindrar smärta lite, stoppar blödningar och gör så sår läker snabbare utan ärr", förklarade han, medan han följde Malfoy med blicken när Slytherinaren gick fram till honom och slängde ifrån sig Harrys skjorta på soffan.

"Något vettigt alltså, Potter, det trodde jag inte jag skulle hitta hemma hos dig…"

Han kunde inte förstå hur Malfoy möjligtvis orkade lägga ner energi på förolämpningar när han knappt orkat stå alldeles nyss.

"Lyft armarna", beordrade han, och Malfoy gjorde som han sa.

Han höll försiktigt fast änden på bandaget med vänsterhanden medan han med visst besvär rullade resten runt Slytherinarens smala revben. Tillslut fick han det dock att fungera.

"Det här kommer förmodligen göra lite ont", förvarnade han, innan han började dra åt bandaget hårdare runt den andre mannens bröstkorg.

Malfoy rörde inte en min.

När han var klar fäste han änden med en liten bit kirurgtejp.

Malfoy suckade lättat. Han räckte Slytherinaren sin tröja, Malfoy tog emot den och drog den på sig. Utan att tänka sig för började han knäppa knapparna åt den andre mannen. Han rodnade, men nu när han börjat skulle det verka konstigt om han slutade. Noga med att undvika Malfoys blick knäppte han knapparna upp till de två översta. De knäppte han aldrig själv eftersom han tyckte att det kändes som om någon ströp honom då, så ville Malfoy ha dem knäppta så fick han knäppa dem själv.

Han satte kurs mot köket för att Malfoy inte skulle se hans rodnad.

"Jag tänkte sätta på te, vill du ha?" frågade han och höll redan på att ta fram sin mugglar-tekokare.

"Jag tror faktiskt jag tänker åka hem. Jag skickar naturligtvis tillbaka kläderna och bandage-"

"Va?" avbröt han tvärt.

"Jag åker hem…" svarade Malfoy tveksamt.

"Varför det?" frågade han förvirrat.

"För att jag bor där, Potter…" sa Malfoy och såg på honom som om han var galen.

"Men det kan du ju inte göra…" sa han dumt.

"Eh… och varför inte det, om jag får fråga?" undrade Malfoy med höjda ögonbryn.

"För… för…" han hade inte något vettigt svar på frågan.

"Jag trodde du skulle stanna här", sa han tillslut.

"Och varför skulle jag det?"

"Så jag kan ta hand om dig",

Han rodnade djupt så fort orden lämnat hans mun. Även fast det var anledningen så lät det inte alls vettigt att säga den högt!

"Vem har sagt att jag behöver tas hand om, Potter?" frågade Malfoy och ignorerade det patetiska i hans ord.

"Ingen _behöver _säga det, Malfoy, det är självklart!" utbrast han. Sen ändrade han sig. Det kanske bara var han som tyckte att Malfoy behövdes tas hand om? Alla andra kanske skulle släppa iväg honom? Han verkade ju faktiskt må bra, även fast Slytherinaren gick lite konstigt.

"Jag _vill _inte stanna hos dig, Potter, jag _vill _hem",

Han kunde inte låta bli att notera att Malfoy inte lät lika tvärsäker som förut.

Det fick honom att bestämma sig.

"Du stannar hos mig i en vecka. Jag tar ledigt från jobbet. Sen får du gå vart du vill", lovade han, och vände sig om för att börja på teet.

"En _vecka!? _Potter, jag-…!"

"Jag struntar i vad du vill, du stannar", han vände sig irriterat mot Slytherinaren igen. Irritationen rann av honom som av ett trollslag.

Han hade inte ens lagt märke till att Malfoy var klädd i _hans _kläder… för än nu. Och nu märkte han det _väldigt _mycket. Så mycket att han var tvungen att vända sig bort igen för att dölja rodnaden som spred sig över hans kinder, och bulan som allt för snabbt bildades i hans jeans.

_Han har ju till och med kläder på sig!_

_Konstaterade jag inte just att det var det som var problemet?! _

Merlin, hur han skulle klara av att ta hand om Malfoy utan att komma bara av den andra mannens närvaro var ett mysterium, med tanke på att Slytherinaren fått honom hård två gången den senaste kvarten utan att ens_ röra _honom.

"Sitt, så gör jag te…" sa hann tillslut.

Han hade en bestämd känsla av att det här skulle bli en lång vecka…

* * *

Hm, jag vet att Draco är i princip omöjlig att inte få helt OOC (out of character, för er som inte vet... ;)) i en sånhär historia, men jag gör verkligen mitt bästa. Jag har haft idén i huvudt i ett tag nu, och den _går _helt enkelt inte att göra med någon annan än Draco.  
Mr Weasley våldta Ron...? Suuuuuuure. ;)

Sen är HPDM fruktansvärt roligt att skriva! XD

Åh, det här kmr bli en trilogi förresten. En ganska lång sådan, tror jag. resten av kapitlen kmr vara ungefär lika långa som det här.

Visstja, ni kmr få lyricsen till resten av sången i början i de nästföljande två kapitlen! ;)

Skriv gättegärna reviewer! ;)


	2. It

**Kap. 2 It**

_He said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
He said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"__…_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

Han hade en smula tveksamt bäddat åt Malfoy i sin soffa. Slytherinaren hade protesterat och hävdat att Malfoys inte sov på soffor. Han hade svarat att det fick det bli ändring på nu.

Men inombords var han inte lika säker. Helst skulle han vilja ha Malfoy inom synhåll hela natten. Mardrömmar var något han hade stor erfarenhet av, och han visste att ibland kunde nätterna vara betydligt värre än dagarna. Trotts att drömmarna i det här fallet kanske aldrig skulle kunde mäta sig vid verkligheten, så kunde de i alla fall fungera som utmärkta påminnelser för saker Malfoy förmodligen helst ville glömma.

Men eftersom han inte gärna kunde be Malfoy att sova i hans säng, trotts att den faktiskt var ganska bred, så var det inte mycket han kunde göra åt saken.

"Potter, varför gör du det här?" frågade Malfoy plötsligt bakom honom. Han hoppade till mitt i sitt bäddande.

"Eh… jag tänkte att det kunde vara skönare att sova på lakan istället för direkt på soffan me-…"

"Inte bäddar, din idiot, varför tar du hand om mig?" sa Slytherinaren och gestikulerade med tandborsten han höll i handen för att understryka sina ord.

Han rätade på sig och vände sig om mot Malfoy.

"För att jag anser att du behöver det", svarade han kort, och gjorde en gest mot soffan för att visa att han bäddat klart.

Malfoy gick fram och satte sig ner på täcket.

"Potter… vart ska du sova…?" mumlade Malfoy lågt.

Han mjuknade och log snett. Slytherinaren var inte så opåverkad som han gav sken av. Självklart inte.

"Jag sover i mitt rum, i rummet bredvid", svarade han, "Det är bara att komma om det är något",

Malfoy fnös, men han tyckte sig se lättnad i Slytherinarens ögon innan han vände sig om.

"Försvinn bara, Potter, jag vill vara ifred." muttrade Malfoy och la ifrån sig tandborsten på nattduksbordet.

"Okej, du vet var jag finns", svarade han och gick mot sitt sovrum.

Mentalt gjorde han upp en lista om han hade glömt att ge Slytherinaren något, men kunde tack och lov inte komma på om det var något särskilt.

Han drog en lätt skakande hand genom håret.

Draco Malfoy var i hans hus. Draco Malfoy var i hans hus för att han sett Lucius Malfoy våldta sin son.

Med en bisarr känsla av att världen var uppochner så drog han sin tröja över huvudet.

Det kändes som om hela kvällen varit en dröm. Det kändes absolut inte som om hans arbetsdag på ministeriet, där han sprungit och hämtat kaffe åt lata aurorer, och hans kväll hängde ihop.

Hans byxor gjorde hans tröja sällskap på golvet.

Han förvirrade sig själv ibland. Att Malfoy skulle stanna hos honom var självklart, och varför han skulle göra det också. Men _vad _han skulle göra åt allt som hänt hade han ingen aning om.

Bara att se till att Slytherinaren inte var ensam antog han var en bra början, men det kändes fortfarande som det var för lite. Vilket det också var, naturligtvis.

Han suckade och la huvudet på kudden.

Nu var det bara att vänta på Malfoys mardrömmar.

**X**

Det visade sig dröja längre tid än vad han väntat sig. Så lång tid att han faktiskt somnade, även fast han bestämt sig att han inte skulle göra det.

När han vaknade var det av ett högt skrik som ekade genom hans lägenhet. Av ren reflex så kastade han sig upp ur sängen med trollstaven pekandes rakt ut i luften. Han bannade tyst sina reflexer för att de inte kom ihåg hans glasögon. På det här viset skulle Voldemort kunna stå framför honom utan att han skulle se honom.

Malfoys skrik hördes igen, och påminde honom om anledningen till att han var uppe överhuvudtaget.

Han snappade åt sig sina glasögon och funderade hastigt på att dra på sig något mer, men beslöt sig för att ta hand om Malfoy var viktigare.

Han slängde sig ut i korridoren och in i vardagsrummet.

Han stelnade till när han fick se Malfoy i ljuset från ett ensamt stearinljus.

Slytherinarens panna badade i svett, och täcket han gett den andre mannen låg nersparkat på golvet. Malfoy hade uppenbarligen bestämt sig för att höstnatten var tillräckligt varm för att sova utan pyjamasskjorta, och det långa ärret över hans bröst lös nästan vitt i ljuset.

Malfoy stönade plötsligt högt av inbillad – eller möjligen verklig – smärta från sina drömmar, och väckte honom från sin trans.

Han gick hastigt fram och skakade Malfoys axlar. Knappt hade han hunnit gjort det innan Malfoy plötsligt stod framför honom och stack honom med sin trollstav i revbenen.

Den märkliga likheten till hans eget uppvaknande skulle ha fått honom att le om det inte var för den rena skräck som lyste från Malfoys ögon.

"Det är bara jag…" mumlade han hastigt lugnande och la sin hand över Malfoys för att sänka hans trollstav. Slytherinaren gjorde inget motstånd.

"Vad drömde du?" frågade han. Han hade, som sagt, förstahandserfarenhet av värre drömmar en de flesta skulle kunna föreställa sig, så han hatade frågan, men han visste inte vad han skulle säga annars.

Till hans _enorma _förvåning började tårar bildas i Malfoys ögon.

"Gå, Potter", muttrade Slytherinaren en smula grötigt.

"Men Malfoy du-…"

"_GÅ_, Potter!" Utbrast Malfoy, och en tår rann ner för hans kind.

Malfoy torkade hastigt bort den med handen.

"Men Malfoy… Draco, du…?" av någon konstig anledning så kändes det nästan oartigt att avsluta meningen.

"Gå… Potter, snälla, bara gå…" Slytherinaren såg plötsligt trött ut. Trött och sorgsen. En tår droppade från Malfoys spetsiga haka.

Han la tveksamt en hand på Dracos axel i ett försök att trösta honom.

Innan han hann blinka på hade Slytherinaren slagit armarna hårt om hans midja och snyftade dämpat mot hans axel.

Förvånad bortom allt förstånd så la han tveksamt sina händer på Malfoys rygg och klappade tafatt.

"Be-herätta det här för… för någon och jag dödar dig… Potter", mumlade Draco lågt.

"Jag ska inte…" lovade han.

"Jag hatar dig Potter… " mumlade Malfoy, "… jag hatar dig…"

Han la armarna om Slytherinarens rygg och drog honom intill sig.

"Jag hatar dig också, Malfoy", svarade han och strök försiktigt med fingertopparna över den andre mannens ryggrad.

"Varför gråter du?" Frågade han och försökte stå så stilla som möjligt. Han visste att det var själviskt av honom, men han kunde inte låta bli att njuta av att ha Malfoys kropp så nära sin egen. Han hade ju tänkt på det här… så länge.

Stinget av dåligt samvete fick honom nästan att skjuta Slytherinaren ifrån sig, men mannens kvävda svar hindrade honom.

"… drömmen…"

Han rynkade på ögonbrynen. Malfoy kramade hårdare om hans revben.

"Vad drömde du?" frågade han lågt, igen. Malfoys hårda naglar skar in i hans skulderblad när Slytherinaren mindes sin dröm.

"Han kommer, Potter, jag vet att han kommer…" mumlade Slytherinaren lågt.

"Vem kommer?" frågade han förbryllat.

"Far… han vet att jag är här…" svarade Draco plågat. Det lät i alla fall som om han inte grät längre.

"Hur skulle han kunna veta det? Vi var inte precis vänner, och det måste finnas tusentals ställen som du skulle ha gått till innan du kom till mig", svarade han, och hoppades att han lät rationell.

"Potter… din idiot, det var ju du som räddade mig, det är väl klart att han kommer hit först, om inte annat för att mörda dig", mumlade Malfoy mot hans axel.

"Åh… visst ja…" sa han generat. Där försvann rationaliteten.

"Jag… jag måste härifrån…"

Han kände hur en klump började bildas i magen. Här… här kunde han beskydda Draco om Lucius kom, men åkte han…

"Malfoy… oroa dig inte, efter den smällen som jag gav honom så tror jag inte han kommer resa på sig någon gång snart… om han någonsin gör det", sa han i ett försök att lugna Slytherinaren.

"Det är inte mig jag är orolig för… Och förresten spelar det ingen roll om du dödade honom, han kommer komma efter mig ändå…"

Malfoys ord fick honom att stelna till. Betydelsen av orden var skrämmande bekant.

"En Horokrux…?" frågade han lågt. Han kände snarare än såg hur Malfoy nickade.

"Ja… Voldemort tvingade honom. Ifall han skulle bli fångad och få dementorskyssen så skulle han fortfarande ha en bit av sin själ kvar…"

Han kände plötsligt Malfoys händer på sin mage, och Slytherinaren puttade honom ifrån sig.

Malfoy satte sig ner i soffan med ett deprimerat ansiktsuttryck.

"Malfoy… när du sa att det inte är sig du är orolig för… inte är du väl orolig för Lucius…?" frågade han misstänksamt. Var det så, så hade han problem.

"Självklart inte! Jag… det är bara… " Slytherinaren tystnade och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Du räddade mig från min egen far, Potter, det vore inte direkt… rättvist om jag återbetalade dig genom att låta honom döda dig", sa Malfoy tillslut.

Han sjönk ner i soffan bredvid Draco.

Var Malfoy… _orolig? _För _honom!? _

Det pirrade till i hans mage, av belåtenhet, och något annat.

"Jag tror jag ska klara av din far, Malfoy… jag klarade ju Voldemort, inte sant…?" svarade han och försökte le tröstande.

"Och naturligtvis stämmer det där om att du är världens mäktigaste trollkarl och allt", svarade Malfoy torrt.

Han rodnade.

Alldeles nyligen så hade en artikel publicerats där de sade sig ha räknat ut vika den moderna världens fem mäktigaste trollkarlar var.

Grindelwald hade platsat som femma, följd av en häxa han inte kände till, Dumbledore kom på platsen över henne, Voldemort över Dumbledore (förmodligen för att den gamla mannen aldrig klarat av att döda Tom), och överst… Harry Potter. _Naturligtvis._

Han hatade sin nominering. Hermione var ju bättre än honom på allt! Inget ont om henne, men hur smart hon än var så var hon knappast en av 'den moderna tidens' mäktigaste häxor. Så varför stod Harry _överst _på listan!?

"Nej, det gör det inte, men jag vet att jag klarar av din far", svarade han stramt, och tänkte på den äldre Malfoy.

Den yngre varianten av blond Slytherinare fnös.

"Vill du att jag ska leta redda på hans horokrux?" frågade han mjukt när han såg att Malfoy trotts allt såg orolig ut.

Men hans ord verkade inte direkt lugna Slytherinaren, för han vände sig mot honom med vidöppna ögon.

"Nej! Det är för farligt!" utbrast Malfoy skarpt, men rodnade så fort han sagt orden.

Han log snett.

"Vi kan parata om det här någon annan gång, Malfoy…" sa han lågt och la försiktigt en hand på Slytherinarens axel.

Till hans förvåning lutade sig Draco lätt mot hans fingrar.

Plötsligt fylld av oidentifierbara känslor så reste han sig hastigt upp.

"Du borde sova Malfoy, förlåt om jag störde…" sa han och satte nervöst kurs mot sitt sovrum.

"Vänta!" utbrast Malfoy bakom honom.

Han stelnade till och vände sig om.

"Vad?" frågade han försiktigt. En svagt rosa rodnad spred sig över Slytherinarens kinder.

"… Ytterdörren är så nära…" var allt Malfoy gav honom som förklaring. Han trodde att han förstod vad Draco menade ändå.

"Du kan få sova i min säng om du vill, så tar jag soffan", erbjöd han sig. Det var uppenbarligen inte rätt sak att säga, för Malfoy såg ut som om han höll på att drabbas av panik.

"Nej… gå inte Potter, snälla, jag vill inte vara själv", han förstod inte ens hur Malfoy kunde _se ut _att känna så mycket. Samtidigt som han bibehöll den vanliga överlägsenheten hos en Malfoy, så såg han sårbar ut, sårbar, rädd, förnedrad och stolt. För en vanlig människa skulle det vara en motsägelsefull – för att inte säga omöjlig – kombination, men uppenbarligen inte för den blonda Slytherinaren.

Han log lite.

"Du kan få sova inne hos mig", sa han lågt.

Malfoy sjönk ihop lite av lättnad och tacksamhet.

"Jag hoppas du har din trollstav inom räckhåll, Potter…" muttrade Slytherinaren, och gick i förväg.

**X**

Kvällen gick vidare förhållandevis normalt efter det, med tanke på att han delade säng med Draco Malfoy.

Slytherinaren vaknade inte av några fler drömmar, och även han sov ovanligt nog genom hela natten.

När han vaknade på morgonen sov fortfarande Malfoy bredvid honom, på sidan och vänd åt hans håll.

Malfoys ansikte var för ovanlighetens skull avslappnat och lugnt.

Omedvetet så log han lite.

Malfoy såg så annorlunda ut än den man han dittills hade känt, under hela sin uppväxt. Han såg… _ung _ut. Underligt nog yngre än någonsin, trotts att de träffat varandra första gången då de var elva.

Plötsligt så slog Slytherinaren upp ögon.

De grå globerna mötte hans, och plötsligt spred sig en rodnad okontrollerat över hans kinder. Han fick så brottom att dölja det faktum att han betraktat Malfoy och ta sig bort från honom att han trasslade in sig i täcket och föll som en fura över kanten på sängen.

KADUNK!

Protesterade golvet bestämt.

"Vad sjutton håller du på med?" frågade Malfoy, inte fullt lika bestämt. Snarare förvånat faktiskt. Han sköt med viss möda bort täcket. Det gick inte alls så fort som han velat, men det gick, _så småningom_. När han lyfte blicken från sitt bredrandiga täcke till Malfoy glömde han plötsligt bort att andas.

Slytherinaren hade satt sig upp i sängen och hade inget utom pyjamasbyxor på sig, eftersom Harry dragit med det ner på golvet. Det brandgula morgonljuset lyste in genom fönstret på Dracos nakna överkropp, ansikte och hår, och fick dem att se ut som guld.

Det annars vitblonda håret glittrade och Malfoys överkropp såg… _fantastisk _ut.

Han svalde. Att han blivit hård på mindre en tre sekunder av synen tedde sig bara ännu värre när synen framför honom såg så vacker ut. Inte sexig på något sätt, bara vacker.

Ja, det tills han märkte att Draco hade somnat sittandes, naturligtvis.

Han kunde inte låta bli att le. Malfoy måste verkligen varit trött.

Fortfarande leendes så ställde han sig upp och la tillbaka täcket över den sovande –_ sittande! – _Malfoy. Så gick han ut till köket för att göra frukost.

Fortfarande iklädd pyjamas så letade han fram lite scones som Mrs Weasley hade gjort åt honom för att hon tyckte att han var för tunn. Till sin egen förvåning stod det faktiskt sylt i hans kylskåp också. Hur nu den kommit dit. Han hade inte ätit frukost på evigheter.

Men till och med kaffe lyckades han få fram, genom lite milt våld på sin envisa kaffekokare.

Det kändes förunderligt hemtrevligt att stå och göra frukost i sitt eget kök, åt sig själv, för en gångs skull. Hos Durslys så fick han aldrig mat som någon hade lagt ner tid på, medräknat honom själv.

Tanken att Draco förmodligen skulle äta den så småningom gjorde inte saken värre direkt.

Han hade hunnit börja vissla då han skulle ställa fram kopparna på bordet. Han skvatt så mycket att han faktiskt skrek till när han såg Malfoy stå i öppningen till köket.

"Åh, Draco, du skrämde mig", sa han, helt i onödan. Med en kaffekopp i var hand så blev hans pose lite onaturlig, men han kom inte för sig att ställa bort dem.

Till hans förvåning så kommenterade inte Slytherinaren hans lättskrämdhet. Tvärtom så såg han fullkomligt allvarlig ut.

Munnen var rak och spänd, och ögonen lyste av någon underlig beslutsamhet.

Det pirrade till i hans mage.

Plötsligt så gick Draco fram till honom och slog armarna kring hans midja. Fullkomligt förbluffad stirrade han över Malfoys axel. Han tappade muggarna i golvet av förvåning.

"_Vad händer?" _tänkte han förvirrat.

Att både han och Malfoy stod utan tröja var plötsligt ett faktum som var svårt att ignorera.

"Tack för att du gör det här, Potter, du är den första som bryr sig om mig", mumlade Draco i hans öra. Sen så drog han sig hastigt undan.

"Väck mig inte igen innan klockan är tolv, annars så ska jag personligen strypa dig", sa Malfoy i helt vanlig ton, och vände sig bort från honom utan någon mer förklaring.

Han stirrade dumt på den plats där Malfoys ryggtavla försvunnit ur synfältet länge innan han kom för sig att dra trollstaven och laga de två spruckna kopparna.

När han tog upp dem så stirrade han tomt ner i botten på den ena. Det pirrade till bekom naveln på honom igen när minnet av Dracos varma omfamning drog över hans kropp.

Vad som än hände, tänkte han, så skulle han fortsätta att ta hand om Malfoy så mycket som Slytherinaren tillät.

Allt för att Lucius Malfoy inte skulle lägga sina smutsiga händer på _hans _Draco någonsin igen.

Han rodnade.

"_Undrar vad Malfoy skulle ha sagt om den tanken…?"_

**X**

Han betraktade tyst Slytherinaren från sin plats på köksstolen. Malfoys vitblonda hår hade inte varit bakåtkammat på flera dagar, och hängde i slingor över den bleka pannan.

Malfoy bar ett par av hans grå boxershorts och en strumpa. Den andra hade åkt av någon gång på tidigare.

Att Malfoy varit hos honom i fyra dagar kändes omöjligt. Som om det både var för lång och för kort tid, samtidigt.

Han hade faktiskt kollat almanackan några extra gånger bara för att vara säker.

Han drog upp ena benet och satte foten mot stolskanten.

Han kände hur pannan rynkades när han betraktade Malfoy.

Slytherinarens blålila märken var fortfarande tydliga över hela hans kropp, och såret över överkroppen var naturligtvis kvar. Han skulle vilja ta honom till St. Mungos, men eftersom Malfoy inte ville låta honom göra det så kunde han inte.

Han bet sig omedvetet i underläppen medan han såg Slytherinaren läsa _The Daily Prophet _sittandes i hans soffa. På något underligt sätt fick det Draco att se sårbar ut.

Det störde honom, för han hade aldrig tänkt på Malfoy som sårbar innan. Men så hade han precis sett Slytherinaren blivit våldtagen av sin far också.

Men det var något mer.

Han brände sig i munnen när han drack lite av sitt kaffe. Han hade kanske märkt sin flådda tunga om hans ögon inte varit fästa på Malfoy.

Han hade väl vetat att han kände _något _för Slytherinaren länge nu. Sen sitt sjätte år. Problemet var bara att han kom närmre och närmre till att förstå vad _något _var för något. Och han gillade inte vad han såg vid horisonten.

Malfoy såg plötsligt upp på honom. Slytherinaren såg först ut att vara på väg att säga något, men ändrade sig när han insåg att Harry betraktat honom.

Malfoy höjde ett smått hånfullt ögonbryn. Han rodnade, men tappade liksom bort att han borde vända bort blicken på vägen.

"Vad betyder 'suveränitetsförklaring', Potter?" undrade Malfoy sen. Hans ögonbryn sköt hastigt upp när tanken att det borde vara Malfoy som kunde alla komplicerade ord, slog honom.

"Det betyder… om man tar ett land som exempel… att landet förklarar sig själv självständigt. Ungefär." svarade han frånvarande. Malfoy hann inte mer än nicka innan hans ytterdörr plötsligt sprängdes med ett högt _BOOM. _

Han flög upp på fötter, grep sin trollstav som låg på köksbordet, och rusade ut till vardagsrummet för att skydda Malfoy.

Hur fånigt det än lät så var det hans första impuls.

Det verkade dock inte vara helt i onödan, för Draco såg ut att vara paralyserad av någon känsla – rädsla, förvåning eller chock. Vilket av alternativen kunde han inte räkna ut.

Lucius Malfoy klev in i hans hall från dammet som fortfarande gjorde luften tjock från explosionen. Den dramatiska entrén förstördes av att dammet fick dödsätaren att hosta. Narcissa, som kom efter, likaså.

Han skulle förmodligen ha skrattat om han inte varit livrädd. Inte för sin egen skull utan för Dracos. Den dumma Slytherinaren kanske skulle få för sig att det var mycket bättre om han åkte hem, istället för att stanna hos Harry. Han kände hur hans kinder hettade av ilska vid tanken.

Lucius Malfoy var en hemsk man.

"Ser man på, Draco, jag trodde väl att jag skulle hitta dig här", sa den äldre Malfoy med ett hånleende.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte lyckades döda dig", svarade han torrt i Dracos ställe.

Lucius skrattade högt och kallt.  
"Ledsen att göra dig besviken", sa Lucius kallt.

"Jag var förvarnad." sa han beskt. Blotta tanken på Lucius horokruxer fick honom att må illa.

Den äldre Malfoy lyckades blekna, trotts sin vita hy.

"Draco… du har förrått mig…" konstaterade Lucius kyligt, "Men hys ingen oro, jag tvivlar inte på att jag inom kort ska finna en passande… _bestraffning", _

Han hann inte reagera innan Lucius trollstav plötsligt pekade på Malfoy som hade stått direkt bakom honom, men hade hunnit flytta sig lite till vänster under deras samtal.

Den enda förvarning han fick var Narcissas förfärade flämtning.

"_Crucio!" _gastade dödsätaren.

Utan att tänka kastade han sig framför Draco och tog emot förbannelsen själv. Med en dov duns föll han i golvet. Någon del av honom fick honom att pressa ihop käkarna tills tänderna gnisslade. Han vägrade ge Lucius den tillfredsställelsen att höra honom skrika och be om nåd.

"_Potter, din _idiot!" hörde han någonstans i bakgrunden, innan förbannelsen plötsligt bröts.

Han öppnade försiktigt munnen och släppte ut en suck.

"Så du skyddar honom? Så fruktansvärt patetiskt", han öppnade ögonen som han inte ens varit medveten om att han slutit. Han försökte fylla dem med så mycket hat som möjligt när han såg på Lucius.

Den vithåriga dödsätaren log kallt tillbaka.

"Fast å andra sidan, Potter, så har du ju aldrig verkat ha något problem med avskum till blodsförrädare",

Narcissa gav ifrån sig ett litet pip bakifrån sin man.

Hat pulserade med en skrämmande kraft när han kämpade sig upp på fötter och föste Draco bakom sig, hela tiden med blicken fäst vid Lucius.

Den vithåriga mannen såg kallt på honom.

"Ut ur mitt hus", sa han. Lucius skrattade.

"Jag är rädd att du måste tvinga mig till det, om du inte ger mig min son, naturligtvis", det var något affärsmässigt i den gamla Slytherinarens ton, som om Draco var en vara som de diskuterade priset på. Det fick honom att hata mannen ännu mer.

"Så du kan återgå till din tortyr? Aldrig!" fräste han och grep tag i Malfoys handled bakom sig.

Han kände tårar trycka i ögonvrårna.

_Snälla lämna mig inte. Gå inte tillbaka dit, det blir din död. _

Om han bara kunde få Draco att förstå!

Narcissa fångade plötsligt hans uppmärksamhet. Hon såg ut som hon inte riktigt visste om hon ville ha sin son med sig när hon åkte eller inte. Hon _visste _vad Lucius hade gjort.

Han yttrade sin anklagelse mot henne.

"Och du har inte gjort något för att stoppa det! Han är din _son, _för Merlins skull!"

Han vände sig mot Lucius.

"Han är _din _son också…" morrade han.

"Du har alltid haft en extraordinär förmåga att lägga dig i saker som du inte har något med att göra, Potter, men det här är illa även för dig. Ge mig min son!"

Han drog sin trollstav, nu fullkomligt förblindad av ilska.

Lucius Malfoy var inte sen att göra det samma. Narcissa såg vettskrämd ut.

"Ur vägen Draco…" mumlade han, utan att vända sig om, och släppte greppet om Malfoys handled.

"Så du fortsätter att skydda honom!? Synnerligen patetiskt!"

En glimt av självbelåtenhet flammade upp inom honom när han hörde desperatheten i dödsätarens röst.

"Att jag måste skydda honom mot sina egna föräldrar är sorgligt, inte patetiskt. Han kan klara sig själv, det vet jag, men ni har gjort tillräckligt mot honom.  
Så Lucius, vill du duellera mot mig? Jag har redan besegrat dig en gång, jag tror inte den här gången kommer bli mycket svårare…" han log elakt.

_Gå. Gå! Ser ni inte hur i skadar honom!? Bryr ni er inte alls? _

Lucius grymtade irriterat, men höjde trollstaven.

"Du har inte sett det sista av oss, Potter. Men det har du Draco, du är inte längre välkommen i mitt hem."

Med en hög smäll så hade Lucius transfererat bort dem båda.

Han stirrade tomt på den plats där de stått, och väntade halvt om halvt på att de skulle dyka upp igen. Inget hände. Tystnaden kändes onaturlig efter bråket.

Adrenalinet fick hans kropp att skaka. Han lagade hastigt dörren med en formel innan han sjönk ner i soffan. Utmattad utan att egentligen ha gjort något.

Han lutade sig tungt mot ryggstödet och sneglade upp på Draco för att se vad föräldrarnas visit gjort mot honom.

Förbluffad höjde han ögonbrynen och hakan föll ner.

Han hade varit beredd på tårar. Han hade varit beredd på chock. Han hade varit beredd på ångest.

Vad han _inte _varit beredd på var _ilska._

Exploderande, livsfarlig _ilska._

"Hur kan du möjligtvis vara så fenomenalt _korkad!?" _gastade Malfoy, fullkomligt vansinnig.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han förbryllat. Hans leder gjorde fortfarande ont sen Cruciatusförbannelsen.

"Spela inte dum!" röt Slytherinaren.

"Du körde bort mina föräldrar! Du _förolämpade _dem! I _mitt namn! Hur ska jag någonsin kunna återvända hem har du tänkt!?" _

Draco påminde honom om ett åskvänder när han var arg. Helt okontrollbar. Helt oresonlig.

"Du _ska _inte återvända hem", sa han så lugnt han förmådde.

"JO! Om tre dagar, Potter!" gormade Malfoy, helt utom sig.

Plötsligt så sjönk Slytherinaren ihop i soffan bredvid honom. Åskvädret hade passerat. Han hade en känsla av det inte var långt ifrån att han inte kommit undan det med livet i behåll.

"Merlin, jag måste följa efter dem och be om ursäkt",

Han satt mållös och stirrade på Draco.

"Det där var det dummaste jag hört!" fick han tillslut fram.

"Hur kan du ens tänka något sådant? Är det någon som ska be om ursäkt så är det han!" sa han ilsket.

Hans ilska byttes långsamt ut mot tvivel när Malfoy bara satt och såg tomt på honom i en lång stund.

"Grattis Harry Potter, " sa Draco tillslut och ställde sig upp, "du har förstört mitt liv. Jag hoppas du är nöjd",

Det fanns ingen ilska i Slytherinarens röst, ingenting. Det skrämde honom.

Draco vände ryggen åt honom och lämnade rummet, inte långt där efter hörde han dörren till sitt sovrum smällas igen.

Åh nej.

_Vad har jag gjort? _

* * *

Tillslut. Andra kapitlet. Jag har haft total skrivkramp på den här, men eftersom jag har dragit på mig lite feber så har jag hunnit skriva klart kapitlet nu i helgen... det är inte riktigt så bra som jag hade önskat, men jag hoppas det duger. Långt var det iaf, så klaga inte! XD

Jag kom att tänka på en grej häromdagen... ni vet när man är kär...? kom igen, de flesta har verit det i mer eller mindre hög grad. Men iaf... när man är kär, tänk var glad man blir för minsta trivalitet! Asså, att man blir glad för ingenting. Typ, säga att killen (eller tjejen) man gillar ber en hålla upp dörren, men blir helt fånig och fnittrig och jätteglad! Liksom "Han valde MIG. Han ville att JAG skulle hålla upp dörren åt honom. Ingen annan!" Ok, jag vet att det låter fånigt, men det är ju verkligen så det är!  
Sen blir man ju naturligtvis sur lika lätt då, eller avundsjuk iaf! Typ, "varför pratar han med HENNE om matteläxan! Visserligen går vi inte i samma grupp, men ändå! Åh, han måste vara kär i henne..."  
Men eller hur!  
Erkänn! Lite så är det faktiskt! Även fats det naturligtvis kan vara lite mindre extrema fall.

Jaja... ville bara dela med mig av min brilljanta iaktaglse! ;D

Åter till ficen nu då, den KOMMER sluta lyckligt! Jag hatar olyckliga slut. Jag vet bara inte riktigt _hur_ den ska sluta bra än...

Skriv en review så är ni jättesnälla! :)

Ps. Jätte-rekomendation! Lek lite barnsliga och titta igen lite på gamla disney filmer. Klassikerna asså, typ aladdin, Skönheten och odjuret, ariel och de där! Humorn är underbar, och man fattar verkligen mer nu än vad man gjorde för tio år sedan. Se dem! Humorn är underbar! Har ni redan sett alla de där så kan jag rekomendera "Ariels begining" som är en ny (2008) fim om henne. Oningen är asskön! XD jaja, det var allt jag ville säga! Hej på ett tag! ;) Ds.


	3. Takes

Kap. 3 Takes

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_  
_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_  
_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_and believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

_(A/N: It's horrible, but true. I forgot to dress Draco for the epic argument between Harry and Lucius. --' Poor Draco. Anyway, I'm going to change that, but for you who don't want to re-read the whole chapter just to get used to the thought of Draco in clothes (It's hard, I know! XD ), just imagine him in light jeans and a white (tight… ;P ) t-shirt._

_… I have no idea why I just wrote that in English… buuut… anyway… ;) )_

Han stirrade dumt efter den blonda Slytherinaren under en lång minut. Smällen då dörren slängts igen ekade i hans huvud, ackompanjerat av Draco Malfoys ihåliga röst.

Han svalde hårt och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hur kunde han vara så dum? Vad nu än en vettig människa må tycka, så måste Draco ha ansett att Harry skämt ut honom fullständigt inför sina föräldrar. På något sätt bevisat hans svaghet genom att beskydda honom.

Han borde ha räknat ut det. Han _visste _hur Draco – och hans familj för den delen – såg på hans hjälte-fasoner, och på dem som fick åtnjuta dem.

_Veklingar. _

En tung suck undslapp hans läppar. Han ångrade sig, det gjorde han, men han kunde inte för sitt liv komma på vad han borde gjort annorlunda. En direkt strid skulle förmodligen varit tillfredsställande för _honom_, men Draco hyste fortfarande stolthet för den djävulska äldre Malfoy. En strid skulle gjort större skada än nytta.

Kanske borde han ha grabbat tag i Draco och flytt? Nej, fly skulle gjort saker och ting betydligt värre än vad de var nu.

Han borde ha klivit undan och låtit Draco sköta situationen själv, visat att han hade det förtroendet för honom.

Så kom han att tänka på förbannelsen som Lucius riktat mot sin son. Blotta tanken på att Draco skulle behöva genomlida något sådant fick det nästan att göra ondare i honom än vad någon Crusiatusförbannelse kunde åstadkomma.

Han knöt kramaktigt näven och slog hårt på sittdynan. Det enda som hände var att handen studsade tillbaka på fjädringen och nästan träffade honom själv. Inte ens ett litet _dunk_ande lyckades hans möbelmisshandel klämma fram.

Han hoppade till när ett högt _brak _plötsligt hördes från hans sovrum. Han var uppe på fötter så snabbt att han nästan snubblade till, men hade sekunden senare slagit upp sin sovrumsdörr.

Han stirrade förbluffat på förödelsen som mötte honom. Braket hade uppenbarligen kommit från hans nu mera tusen-bitars-byrå. Det såg ut som den blivit sprängd inifrån, att döma av de svarta märkena på de små sotiga delarna.

Mitt på golvet, bland utspridda kläder och de fortfarande dalande papper han förvarat i sin byrå, stod Draco. Deras ögon möttes under ett spänt ögonblick. Slytherinarens stålgrå ögon var utmanande, som om han väntade sig att Harry skulle bli upprörd av röran den andre mannen ställt till.

Men i ärlighetens namn så hade han inget emot det. Han var orolig för att Draco skulle ha blivit skadad i smällen, och orolig över att han faktiskt blivit så upprörd att han bestämt sig för att det var nödvändigt att börja spränga saker. De få plagg, papper och saker byrån innehållit kunde ersättas, även fast det skulle dröja ett tag att städa upp allt.

Han slet sin blick från Malfoys och svepte hastigt med blicken över honom för att se ifall det fanns några tecken på att han hade blivit skadad.

Det fanns det. Rödrosa blodfläckar växte sig sakta men säkert större över Dracos vita t-shirt, längst med det tidigare nästan färdigläkta såret Dracos far vållat honom för fyra dagar sedan.

_Nu, _när han såg Malfoys blod, flammade ilskan upp inom honom. Med fyra bestämda steg hade han korsat rummet och ställt sig framför Draco. Malfoys tidigare stadiga ögon förändrades plötsligt lite, och avslöjade hans skräck. Innan så skulle det varit omöjligt att se. Ingen hade kunnat dölja sina känslor bättre än Draco. Det gjorde honom ännu argare när han såg hur Lucius hade brutit ner sin son så fullständigt.

Slytherinaren gav upp en förvånad flämtning när han tog tag i halslinningen och slet upp tröjan. Han skakade av den Dracos axlar innan han hann protestera, sen sjönk han ner på knä och började så försiktigt han förmådde i sin ilska att torka upp blodet som ritade röda spår över Dracos platta mage med den förstörda tröjan.

"Det spelar ingen roll om jag behöver följa efter dig vart du än går för resten av ditt liv," sa han genom sammanbitna tänder, "jag tänker _aldrig_ låta honom komma nära dig igen, vare sig det är han som söker upp dig eller du honom. _Aldrig." _

Han följde långsamt spåret av blod upp till själva såret. Med blicken fäst vid Malfoys kropp så såg han tydligt hur Dracos muskler spändes då han rörde vid såret.

"Du får bo här tills vi har hittat en lägenhet åt dig", bestämde han korthugget.

Han hade nästan torkat upp allt blod när Draco tillslut sa något.

"Jag har inga pengar." det fanns ingen utläsbar känsla i rösten.

"Jag betalar", svarade han kort, slängde tröjan åt sidan där den kamouflerades i röran, och ställde sig upp. _"Accio bandage", _mumlade han, och samma rulle bandage som han bara någon dag tidigare tagit bort från Slytherinarens bröst kom farande genom luften. Han fångade det lätt.

"Du får inte ta av dig det här igen, inte på en vecka i alla fall", sa han, och började hårt linda bandaget runt Dracos överkropp.

När han var klar fäste han bandaget, men den här gången med magi så det inte skulle röra på sig. Även om det var Draco som försökte flytta på det.

Hans käke var spänd när han stirrade ner på sitt verk. Blodet dunkade i hans huvud.

"Att jag borde kunna andas i det här antar jag bara är en oviktig detalj?" påpekade Malfoy syrligt.

Han såg tvärt upp. Slytherinaren hade sin mask av sten på igen.

Det underliga var att han kunde se igenom den. Trotts den perfekta fasaden så såg han allt bakom den. Och han tyckte inte om vad han såg.

Så passerade det korta tillfället när hans syn återfick skärpa, och Dracos ögon kom i fokus igen.

Draco öppnade munnen, förmodligen för att säga något, men han kom aldrig så lång. Han la händerna på Dracos nacke och tog ett steg närmre. Det var allt som krävdes, och deras läppar möttes.

Slytherinaren försökte omedelbart dra sig undan, men han la en fast arm om hans midja och tvingade honom istället närmre. Dracos händer var varma mot hans axlar där han försökte pressa honom ifrån sig.

Med hjälp av sina läppar fick han in Dracos underläpp i sin mun. Han gav den ett lätt tryck och drog sig sedan tillbaka. I alla fall var det hans intention, men när det väl kom till att ta ett steg tillbaka och kliva undan från Slytherinarens perfekta kropp så klarade han det inte. Istället drog han in honom i en hård omfamning och begravde ansiktet i Dracos nacke. Han doftade underbart.

Dracos armar var säkert fastklämda mellan deras kroppar, och Slytherinaren gjorde ett fruktlöst försök till att ta sig loss.

"Gå inte", mumlade han, all ilska vid det här laget som bortblåst.

Det tog några långa sekunder innan Draco svarade.

"Jag ska inte."

Han svalde hårt. Hans adamsäpple pressades mot Dracos hals i processen och den blonde mannen hoppade till. Han fick nästan tårar i ögonen av Slytherinarens överdrivna reaktion. Hur kunde han göra något mot någon som så nyss blivit våldtagen? Hur kunde han tvinga Draco till att kyssa honom efter det han gått igenom?

"Förlåt", fick han fram genom den tjocka klumpen i halsen. "Förlåt jag menade inte att… att tvinga mig på dig", mumlade han och sköt mjukt Draco ifrån sig.

Vad i Merlins namn var fel på honom? Han hade spenderat de närmaste dagarna med att älta och fundera över hur en människa kunde tvinga sig på en annan på ett sådant sätt som Lucius gjort mot sin son. Han hade _sett _vad det gjorde till offret, han hade sett Draco lida och långsamt börja läka. Och nu hade han förstört allt.

Hur skulle Draco någonsin kunna lita på någon igen?

Han snurrande tankar gjorde honom så matt och förtvivlad att han sjönk ner på sängen och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

Vart skulle Draco ta vägen nu? Han kunde omöjligt åka hem, de kunde inte hitta en bra lägenhet på bara någon dag, och Slytherinaren skulle aldrig vilja stanna hos Harry efter vad han gjort mot honom.

Hur kunde han vara så _dum!? _

En varm hand rörde plötsligt vid hans axel.

"Harry?"

Han var så arg på sig själv att han kände för att gråta!

"Förlåt", mumlade han återigen med tjock röst.

Den mjuka madrassen sluttade då Malfoy satte sig bredvid honom. Han hörde en lätt suck från mannen bredvid sig, och kände hur hans armbåge stötte vid hans axel då Draco drog handen genom sitt blonda hår.

"Det gör inget", svarade Draco tillslut.

Han fnös.

"Hur kan det inte göra något? Det var meningen att jag skulle ta hand om dig, Malfoy, inte våldföra mig på dig",

"Kalla mig inte Malfoy", svarade Draco kort.

En tung tår rann hastigt ner för hans kind. Han torkade irriterat bort den och hoppades att Slytherinaren inte hunnit se den.

Ännu en suck undslapp Draco, men denna gång tyngre.

"Vältra dig inte i självömkan, Potter, det klär dig inte. Dessutom är det bara jag som har rätt till det än så länge", sa Draco utan minsta antydan till skämtsamhet i rösten.

Han svalde hårt.

"Vad vill du göra?" frågade han tungt och såg upp.

"Vad vill jag göra med vad?" undrade Draco.

"Nu. Vart vill du ta vägen? Jag tror inte vi kan hitta en lägenhet på bara någon dag, men du kanske kan få låna Rons och Hermiones tills vi hittat något. Självklart betalar ja-"

"Kör du ut mig, Potter?" frågade Draco vasst.

Han tittade förvånat upp på Slytherinaren. De grå ögonen hade fått tillbaka sin välbekanta hårdhet.

"Jag antog bara att-…"

"Anser du att du känner mig väl, Potter?" avbröt Draco kallt. Han höjde förvånat ögonbrynen.

"Kanske inte jätte väl, nej", svarade han konfunderat.

"Anta inte saker om mig då, jag kan försäkra dig om att jag är kapabel till att meddela dig angående vad jag önskar och inte", svarade Slytherinaren med en kort nick, som för att bekräfta sina egna ord.

Han blev bara ännu mer förvirrad, vilket var en prestation i sig självt.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag menar att jag inte har någon lust att flytta ut härifrån för än du kör ut mig", svarade Slytherinaren kort.

Han bara gapade.

"Men… vad… vill du _stanna? _Men jag… nyss så…"

"Du antar saker igen, Potter",

Hans huvud snurrade. Vad i hela världen ville Malfoy komma till?

Hans förvirring var uppenbarligen tydlig, för Draco himlade med ögonen. Något verkade ha fått Slytherinaren att hitta tillbaka till en bit av sig själv, det glädje honom mitt i all förvirring och förbluffning.

"Du antar att jag inte tyckte om din kyss", konstaterade Draco. Han blinkade förvånat.

"Öh… borde jag inte göra det?"

"Ditt val, tycker du om att leva i en lögn så är det ditt problem",

Det tog lång tid för honom att fundera ut vad Draco kunde menade. Så läng tid att Slytherinaren tröttnade på att vänta.

Malfoy tog ett fast grepp om hans nackhår och drog honom till sig så bestämt och hastigt att Harry snubblade upp på fötter och föll på knä framför Slytherinaren. Det kanske skulle gjort ont om han varit det minsta håröm och situationen varit annorlunda.

Draco lutade sig ner tills deras ansikten nästan snuddade vid varandra. Den blonde mannens varma andedräkt drog förbi hans ansikte som en mjuk smekning. Han darrade ofrivilligt till.

När Draco talade var hans röst låg och deras läppar snuddade lätt vid varandra.

"Ingen har någonsin brytt sig om mig som du, Potter, sluta inte nu…"

Så kysste Draco honom. Handen som genomborrade hans hår kramade ännu hårdare, medan mannens lediga arm smög sig runt hans skulderblad och höll upp honom mot Slytherinaren med sådan styrka att han nästan lyftes från sina knän. Själv slog han armarna runt Slytherinarens axlar och hängde sig kvar för allt han var värd.

Den blonda perfektionen som satt framför honom tog fullständigt över hans mun. Det fanns ingen som helst tvekan om vem som förde kyssen, och Harry hade inte det minsta emot det.

Malfoy bet plötsligt hårt i hans underläpp, men inte tillräckligt hårt för att bryta huden. Han flämtade förvånat till vid den oväntade gesten. Flämtningen omvandlades snart till en njutningsfull suck då Draco drog med tungan över hans läppar, som för att be om ursäkt för sina våldsamma tänder.

"Jag har aldrig någonsin brytt mig om någon som jag bryr mig om dig, Harry, och jag tänker inte sluta nu",

Han hade absolut ingen aning om hur det hade gått till, men helt plötsligt så hade Draco lyft upp honom i sängen. Han blinkade förvånat till, men fick snart annat att tänka på när Draco plötsligt satte sig gränsle över honom.

Han flämtade högt och hans huvud började snurra så kraftfullt att han inte hade något annat val än att sluta ögonen.

"Redan hård, Potter?" viskade Malfoy i hans öra då han lutade sig ner över honom. Dracos varma, våta tunga drogs hastigt mot hans örsnibb innan Slytherinaren vred på huvudet och pressade sina läppar mot hans kind.

"Skojar du? Prova att få en sådan kyss som du precis gav mig och försök att _inte _bli hård!" andades han fram och drog planlöst med händerna över Dracos nakna rygg.

"Är du… är du säker på det här, Draco?" frågade han andlöst och slöt ögonen som han inte visste att han öppnat. "Du… jag…" han klarade inte av att få fram något mer.

"Potter, du skulle hellre gifta dig med mini-Weasly än skada _någon_", Slytherinaren grep mjukt om hans överarm och viskade i hans öra: "Jag litar på dig",

Orden sände en elektrisk stöt längst hela hans ryggrad.

Men han var inte värd tillit. Inte som han bar sig åt nu. Han behövde samla sig. Behövde samla sig… behövde… behövde… Han behövde Draco.

Slytherinaren valde det exakta tillfället att ta in hans örsnibb i sin mun. Han hade aldrig vetat att hans örsnibb stod i direktkontakt med hans penis. Hade han gjort det så hade han nog tagit vara på det tidigare.

Han stönade högt och kramade Dracos smala höfter – där hans händer för tillfället råkade befinna sig – hårt.

All självkontroll var som bortblåst.

_Tillit. _

"Draco… snälla…" orden kom ut som ytliga flämtningar, och han var tvungen att harkla sig. Inte för att det hjälpte. "Jag kommer inte… inte kunna sluta…"

Draco släppte hans öra. Vått av Dracos saliv så kändes det kallt mot luften.

"Det har jag inte sagt att jag vill att du ska göra heller", mumlade Malfoy mjukt.

Det kortslöt någonting i hans hjärna och han drog Draco till sig för en djup kyss.

När Dracos mjuka tunga lämnade hans läppar stirrade Slytherinaren in i hans ögon. Precis som den morgonen för vad som kändes som en evighet sedan så var Draco obegripligt vacker.

"Om du någonsin har mage att lämna mig, Harry Potter, så ska jag personligen söka upp dig och kedja fast dig så du aldrig försvinner igen",

Han kunde bara stirra på Draco under en lång stund. Vad kunde han möjligtvis ha gjort för att förtjäna något så underbart?

"Så länge du finns hos mig så skulle det aldrig falla mig in att försvinna någonstans", fick han tillslut ur sig, rösten hes och tjock av sinnesrörelse. "Även fast det där med kedjor lät väldigt intressant", orden rann ur hans mun innan han hann tänka sig för.

Draco satte sig upp och såg förvånat på honom. Sen böjde han huvudet bakåt och skrattade. Ljudet var ringande och ljusare än vad man kunde ha väntat sig, men ändå längt ifrån kvinnligt. Han var fullständigt säker på att han aldrig hört något vackrare.

Han såg och lyssnade fascinerat medan Slytherinaren skrattade, utan minsta tanke på att själv falla in, trotts att ljudet gjorde honom omåttligt glad.

Eftersom Draco satt precis nedanför hans höfter så var det enkelt för honom att sätta sig upp och lägga armarna runt den andre mannens smala midja.

Han bestämde sig för att Malfoys nacke såg ut att behöva massvis med kyssar. Han smakade underbart.

En bild av hur Lucius gjorde precis det samma som han gjorde nu trängde sig plötsligt in i hans sinne. Han drog sig tvärt undan.

"Lova mig att aldrig söka upp Lucius, Draco." sa han, en aning skarpare än vad han tänkt sig. Draco vände sig mot honom och mötte hans blick.

"Han är min far, Potter", ett uns av den ilska som väckts under hans och Lucius bråk tidigare skymtade i Dracos ögon.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Han är inte värd dig."

Dracos min var fortfarande hård. Han suckade.

"Okej, du får träffa honom, men jag tänker följa med dig varje gång."

En skämtsamt leende lyfte Slytherinarens mungipor och något mjukt ersatte ilskan i hans ögon.

"Jag har inte planerat att någonsin släppa sig ur sikte, Potter", flinade Draco, satte handen på hans axel och tryckte ner honom mot madrassen igen.

-_fin-_

* * *

Tja! ;)  
Jag vet, jag kan inte heller tro det, ett kapitel! *faint and dies*

XD Nåja, jag hade egentligen tänkt att skriva mer, men när jag skrev det här insåg jag att det kunde bli ett rätt sjysst slut, så jag bestämde mig för att lägga ut det här.

Men, nu till vad jag ville säga, det som saknas är en bit M. Så jag tänkte fråga fall ni ville ha det eller om jag ska låta det vara. Det var inplanerat från början (vilket är anledningen till att kapitlet är så kort) så vill ni ha det så är det inga problem så, det är bara det att jag inte skrivit det så det tar ju ett tag att skriva, INTE så lång tid som det tog för mig att lägga ut det här kapitlet, dock. ;)

Ja, nu är det upp till er! Får jag ngn som säger att den vill ha mer och - vad ska vi säga...? - tio läsare så kommer det mer. ;)

Hej så länge! ;)

Ps. Förresten, det kommer snart mer på min fictionpress sida. ;) Ds


	4. I Will Be

Epilog

_**I Will Be**_

_A/N: Heeej! ;D  
Jag vet vad jag sa i slutet på… ja slutet, om att det här skulle bli bara M, men istället har jag bestämt mig för att detta ska bli en fullfjädrad epilog! Jag ber om ursäkt till er som hade önskat sig lite PWP för någon stund, men jag kände att jag har lite mer jag kunde skaka ur mig för att bidra till den här historien. ;) _

_Så, here it comes! _

_BTW, this is all Dracos point of view! (I knew you'd love it! __XD ) _

_Åh, här är ett hus… ni fattar senare… __XD  
http:// www. scotland-hotels. com/ hotelimages/ 0000000643pic0. jpg  
_

--

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

_Without you I can't breathe_  
_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_  
_You're all I got, you're all I want, oh_  
_'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_  
_I can never, ever live a day without you_  
_Here with me, do you see you're all I need?_

_**TVÅ MÅNADER SENARE**_

Han sträckte trött på sig i sängen med en utdragen gäspning. Madrassen var mjuk och böjde sig fogligt efter hans sega morgonritual. Draco trevade utefter lakanen för att hitta mannen han numera aldrig sov utan, oftast uppkrupen tätt intill som ett barn med sitt favoritgossedjur.

Han slog tvärt upp ögonen när han insåg att han var ensam.

Det var ju lördag, och Potter visste att han hatade att vakna ensam, så varför fanns inte Gryffindoraren kvar och gjorde honom sällskap i sängen? Potter hade till och med kommit sent till jobbet några gånger bara för att han var så barnsligt förtjust i att se på medan Draco långsamt vaknade.

Han skulle inte erkänna det om så tusen hippogriffer hotade att gallopera över hans bröst, men han älskade när Harry betraktade honom på det viset.

Även fast – nu när världen prompt behövde bli räddad stup i kvarten – det kanske var något av en överdrift att låta det gå så långt att Potter blev sen till jobbet. Harry var nu nämligen en fullfjädrad Auror, och hade redan blivit befordrad två gånger. Och det med rätta. Han hade redan stoppat två wanna-be-Voldemort puckon, _tre _wanna-be-_död_ (självmordsbombare) som hade försökt ta med sig varierande mugglar-lokaler i sina respektive fall, rett ut en kidnappning med framgång, och stoppat en liga som smugglade olagliga djur och trolldrycksingredienser. (Tyvärr hade Potter också varit mycket bestämd när han sagt att Draco _absolut inte _kunde få några av nämnda ingredienser.)

Det var fascinerande att tänka sig att världen faktiskt snurrat innan Harry Potter var född.

Man fann det lite irriterande att alla verkade vara i så stort behov av Potter när han var _hans_, men eftersom Potter alltid var hemma exakt på det klockslag han slutade och hälsade honom med en tjugominuters kyss med tillhörande smekningar på önskvärda ställen, hade han inte riktigt kommit sig för att klaga än.

Han drog sig långsamt ur sängen och satte sömndrucket kurs mot köket.

Vid köksbänken stod hans Gryffindorare och diskade ur sin kaffekopp. Han harklade sig för att göra sin närvaro känd.

Harry skvatt till och tittade hastigt upp (uppenbarligen fullt beredd att dra sin trollstav), men mjuknade sen och välkomnade honom med ett varmt leende. Han noterade hur Harrys blick fastnade på hans näst intill nakna kropp och långsamt började arbeta sig över den med ett fascinerat uttryck i ansiktet. Han log medan de gröna ögonen långsamt banade sin väg upp för hans platta mage. Det där leendet han tydligen hade, som Harry brukade kalla "ett typiskt Malfoy-leende", med ett eget leende och varm röst. En rysning kröp ner för hans ryggrad av välbehag bara han tänkte på det.

"God morgon", sa han och sjönk ner på en köksstol.

"God morgon", svarade Harry och ställde en kopp te framför honom. Enligt Dracos mening var kaffe en ytterst osmaklig dryck, något Harry fått lära sig den hårda vägen.

Av någon anledning så väckte vardagligheten i Harrys rörelser när han ställde farm hans kopp något inom honom. Ingen innan Potter hade någonsin serverat honom te på morgonen på det viset. Han stirrade länge på den bärnstensfärgade vätskan innan han tittade upp.

"Tack." sa han sen, och syftade inte bara på koppen framför honom.

Harry betraktade honom med ett snett leende.

"Jag skulle sagt något om att du inte behöver säga tack för att du är det bästa som har hänt mig, men du skulle bara kalla mig fånig, så: varsågod",

Han skrattade åt Gryffindoraren. Merlin skulle veta hur ofta han skrattade nu för tiden! _Mer _än en gång om dagen, och inte en enda var skadeglädje! Det var absurt. Men underbart.

Potter hoppade upp på diskbänken med ett enkelt skutt och log mot honom. Inte för att Gryffindorare någonsin var svårlästa, men Harry Potter verkade värre än normalt.

Han suckade roat.

"Du vet lika väl som jag att jag ser att du har kommit fram till något", sa han och drack en sipp av teet.

_Mmmh._

Potter ryckte på axlarna med en min som var halvt ursäktande och halvt generad.

"Jag tycker vi ska åka till Malfoy Manor för att hämta dina saker", erkände Harry utan omsvep. Potter hade aldrig varit den som gick som gatten runt het gröt.

Han ville gärna komma på en bra ursäkt för att inte åka dit – för att _aldrig _åka dit – men om sanningen skulle fram så hade han börjat sakna sina saker, kläder.

Med en tung suck så gav han med sig.

"Okej då, när åker vi?"

"Så fort du har druckit upp teet", svarade Harry med en underton som antydde att han ville ha ett bekräftande.

Han ställde sig upp.

"Då åker vi nu, jag tror inte jag kan dricka mer",

Harry såg länge på honom. Draco hade alltid berömt sig själv för att han var så bra på att dölja känslor, men på senare tid be verkade som om Harry hade räknat ut hur han skulle läsa av i alla fall några av dem.

Och mycket riktigt…

"Jag skulle säga att du inte behöver vara nervös, men jag tror att du har all rätt att vara hur nervös du vill. Det skulle jag vara", sa Harry och drog in honom i en varm kram. Han kramade tacksamt tillbaka.

"Ska vi åka?" frågade han och drog sig undan.

"Jag skulle föredra att du klädde på dig; med din kropp så skulle jag föredra om vi inte tog några risker", Potter såg ut som om han inte visste själv om han menat det som ett skämt eller inte.

I vilket fall så höll han med och gick för att klä sig, idag i den Grönögda gryffindorarens jeans och grå, långärmade tröja.

Till hans stora nöje dreglade Harry i princip när han kom tillbaka.

"Vi kanske inte ska ta med dig alls, bara för säkerhets skull…" fick Potter fram med hes röst.

Den här gången skrattade han, även fast Harry såg ut att allvarligt överväga det.

"Fåna dig inte, jag har ju dig, eller hur?" sa han och lät Harry dra in honom i ännu en omfamning.

"Gör inget dumt bara", mumlade Potter, med läpparna tätt mot hans öra.

Han drog sig undan.

"Jag?" frågade han med spelad förnärmning. Ett leende bröt Harrys allvarliga uttryck.

"Ja, du, din hopplösa Slytherinare", sa Gryffindoraren tillgivet.

"Du har rätt: jag tycker du är fånig", sa han med ett höjt ögonbryn och snett leende. "Ska vi åka?"

Potter nickade, och en minut senare steg han igenom de gröna lågorna i eldstaden och var tillbaka i sitt gamla hem igen. Han var faktiskt en smula förvånad över att han blivit insläppt.

Harry måste ha uppfattat något han inte gjort, för i nästa sekund var han upptryckt mellan väggen och Potters numera välbekanta kropp, med mannens armar på var sida om hans huvud.

"Harry, vad-…?" längre hann han inte innan han blev avbruten av skriket som steg genom Harrys strupe.

På mindre än en hundradels sekund förstod han vad som hänt. Hans far – utan tvekan på något sätt förvarnad om deras ankomst – hade väntat på dem, med en Crusiatusförbannelse i beredskap för honom. Harry, Den Utvalde, Pojken-som-överlevde, professionell auror och allt vad han nu var insåg faran och räddade honom på sin egen bekostnad. _Igen._

Potter skrik var det avgrundsvrål så fullt av smärta och lidande att det inte kunde vara något annat än en Crusiatusförbannelse som orsakat det. Men han stod upp.

Han skrek och svetten pärlade på hans panna, men hans händer var fortfarande bestämt tryckta mot väggen och trotts att hans knän ryckte och tydligt hotade att ge vika under honom så stod han fortfarande upp.

En gnista av stolthet väcktes i honom mitt i den fullkomliga förtvivlan som steg för varje sekund Harrys skrik ekade i det enorma rummet.

Så plötsligt upphörde det gulaktiga ljuset och Harrys vrål dog långsamt ut, för att lämna ett ihärdigt eko ringandes i hans öron.

Potter slog långsamt upp ögonen och mötte hans blick med hängande huvud. Gryffindorarens kropp skakade lätt och han andades i tunga flämtningar, men hans blick var stadig och hård som sten. Plötsligt hade han inte minsta problem med att förstå hur Potter klarat av Mörkrets Herre på egen hand.

Innan någon av dem han reagera så hade Lucius kallat till sig deras trollstavar.

En stöt av panik vällde genom hans kropp, men inte minsta reaktion gick att utläsa på mannen framför honom. Harry stod helt still, bortsätt från flämtningarna som hävde hans bröstkorg, och mötte orubbligt hans blick. Han kunde inte förmå sig själv att bryta kontakten.

"Du försvarar fortfarande min son, ser jag", konstaterade hans far någonstans framifrån honom. Han kunde inte se honom – Harry blockerade hans sikt.

"Det kommer jag alltid göra", svarade Potter med hård röst, lika mycket till honom, verkade det som, som till hans far.

"Var inte fånig! Ge mig Draco!" fräste Lucius ilsket.

Något blixtrade till i Harrys gröna ögon, som fortfarande orubbligt mötte hans. Han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig förvirrad under den intensiva blicken.

"Aldrig." Potters röst var närmast kall då han svarade.

"Imbecill! Kliv undan!" beordrade hans far, nu med en spår av vansinne i sin röst.

Han svalde. Han hade inte varit tillräckligt medveten om sin omgivning då Harry räddat honom från Lucius första gången för att veta hur det gått till. Potter hade ju uppenbarligen klarat av hans far, men den gången hade han haft sin trollstav att tillgå. Den möjligheten fanns inte längre.

"Nej", svarade Harry enkelt.

Han kunde beundra den andre mannens mod, det kunde han, men det började dra sig mot dumdristighet. Men med Harrys ögon stadigt fästa i hans så kom han sig inte för att protestera.

Långsamt pressad mot ursinnighet så gav hans far ifrån sig ett frustrerat ordlöst vrål.

"_Imperio!" _

Varken han eller Harry hade minsta chans att reagera. Med skräckblandad förundran så såg han hur ett lätt skimmer drog över Harrys ögon. Sen… _inget. _Inte en skymt av den livlösa, tomma blicken som offer för Imperiusförbannelsen alltid fick.

Ett långsamt, närmast grymt leende spred sig över Potters läppar, som om han med det delade hans hemlighet.

I ytterligare någon sekund förstod han ingenting, i nästa kom han ihåg.

_Han är immun._

Hans far hade dock ingen vetskap om detta, och kunde inte heller se Potters blick om förvarning.

"Flytta. På. Dig." morrade hans far dovt.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag och drog undan sina händer från väggen. Han borrade in sin blick i hans en sista gång innan han vände sig om.

När Potter sträckte på sig såsom han gjorde nu så kunde han svära på att mannen växte minst en decimeter.

"Nej." upprepade Gryffindoraren kort. "Låt oss gå. Vi ska hämta Dracos saker, sen åker vi och kommer aldrig tillbaka igen",

Harry gick långsamt framåt medan han talade. Draco kämpade desperat för att komma på ett sätt att vända situationen till deras fördel, men utan sin trollstav fanns det inget han kunde göra.

"Tror du jag ska låta dig ta Draco? _Aldrig!" _Lucius lyfte hotande sin trollstav.

Harry hade ryggen mot honom, men på det kroppsspråk han såg så verkade det inte ens som Gryffindoraren reagerade. Han svalde hårt.

"Jag tror ingenting. Jag _kräver _att du aldrig _någonsin _ska skada din son på något sätt igen." svarade Harry med röst hård som sten.

Det verkade vara droppen för han far. Lucius snurrade hastigt runt och pekade ursinnigt med staven på honom.

"_Cruico!" _

Han såg hur den orangegula förbannelsen flög mot honom som i slowmotion.

Plötsligt bröts hans trance av ett explosionsliknande ljud som tycktes skaka hela rummet. Han vände automatiskt huvudet mot källan.

Det var Potter.

En enorm tryckvåg av något som såg ut att vara ren magi sköt ut från honom, jagade ikapp Cruciatusförbannelsen som Lucius skickat mot honom. Och förgjorde den.

Innan han insåg att han borde vara rädd så kom tryckvågen mot honom med ohejdbar kraft. Det smekte över honom som en varm sommarvind och helade smärtor och skråmor han inte visste att han hade. När en sval, renande känsla for i en smal linje över hans överkropp visste han att det ärr som blivit kvar sedan hans far skurit honom var borta för alltid.

Han njöt i fulla drag av känslan, och noterade bara vagt hans fars skrik av smärta, orsakad av samma tryckvåg som lekte med hans hår.

Tillslut svepte den förbi honom och lämnade honom bättre till mods och friskare än han någonsin känt sig.

Lucius kollapsade i en ömklig hög på golvet. Han lät blicken glida vidare till Potter. Draco spärrade tvärt upp ögonen när han fick syn på den svarthåriga Gryffindoraren. Runt honom krusade en aura av ren magi luften, precis som under en varm sommardag.

_Jag har aldrig sett något liknande…! _

Han kunde inte annat än stirra. På ett undermedvetet plan hade han nog förstått att kom tryckvågen from Potter så var det förmodligen också han som orsakat den. Men en trollkarl som var kapabel till att kontrollera sig magi medvetet, utan varken trollstav eller ord, det var helt enkelt för mycket att ta in. Han haka föll ner och han sinne spann på högvarv för att försöka räkna ut hur mycket magi som Potter måste inneha.

_För mycket, _var allt hans förbluffade hjärna kunde komma fram till.

Potter höjde långsamt sin utsträckta arm mot Lucius. Hans far flög omedelbart upp i luften med ett svagt svischande. Mannens långa, silverfärgade hår bildade en förvrängd gloria runt hans huvud medan skräcken lyste från hans ansikte.

Han vände blicken mot Harry. Han utstrålade enorm beslutsamhet, ilska och avsky när han stirrade stint upp mot hans far.

Plötsligt var det hans far som skrek istället för Harry. Han vred sig i luften av en osynlig smärta, utan någon tydlig källa. Om det inte varit så att Harry inte hade stått med armen utsträckt och tydligt hat i blicken så hade han förmodligen trott att hans far blivit vansinnig.

"Harry…" han visste inte varför viskningen lämnat hans läppar, men Harry reagerade omedelbart. De gröna ögonen vändes omedelbart mot honom, all ilska och hat som bortblåst.

Potter sänkte långsamt sin arm, men Lucius förblev hängandes i luften.

"Vi åker hem…" sa han mjukt.

I samma sekund som han avslutat meningen så började allt ljus i rummet långsamt dra sig mot Harry, som om världen var på väg att implodera, med Harry som epicentrum. Den här gången glömde han inte bort att vara rädd.

Som en stadigt växande kupol runt Harry så bildade ljuset en förblindande, skinande vägg. Han backade undan ett steg. Det verkade trigga något, för plötsligt sköt ljuset ut åt alla håll, och absorberade både honom och hans far.

Sen blev allt för ljust.

När hans syn långsamt återvände så insåg han snart att han inte var hemma längre. Eller snarare att han var just det; hemma. Hemma hos honom och Harry.

Han satte sig långsamt upp på golvet och fann Harry liggandes utslagen på soffan.

"_Inte konstigt efter vad han just gjorde", _

På golvet nedanför hans fötter låg alla hans saker i en kaotisk hög, med både han och Harrys trollstavar vippandes på toppen. Tack och lov såg han inte minsta tecken på att hans far följt med dem.

"_Vad gjorde Potter egentligen?" _tänkte han förundrat och ställde sig med möda upp.

"Potter? Potter?" till hans lättnad svarade Gryffindoraren med ett svagt stön.

Han föste undan Potters ben och satte sig på soffkanten. Han kände sig förunderligt lätt sen den första vågen av magi Harry släppt ut.

"Är du vaken?"

"Tyvärr, min huvudvärk dödar mig…" muttrade Harry till svar och la en hand över sin panna.

Han ställde sig upp, tog sin trollstav från toppen av högen och trollade fram en påse is, sen satte han sig ner igen.

"Här." sa han kort.

Potter tog den tacksamt och la den över sin panna.

"Jag vet inte vad som hände… jag blev bara så arg att… att jag inte visste vad jag gjorde… Kan alla göra så?" frågade Potter lågt.

"Nej. _Ingen _kan göra så. Ingen utom du." det kanske inte precis var det Potter ville höra just nu, men han var inte direkt den som lindade in sanningen för att skona folk.

Dessutom kände han sig så fruktansvärt bra att han var helt övertygad om att inget kunde gå fel för tillfället.

En tung suck undslapp Harrys läppar.

"Du inser att du precis transfererat två människor, _väldigt _mycket saker och två trollstavar till en lägenhet i London, från ett hus med ett av de starkaste anti-transfererings-skydden möjliga. För att inte tala om hur långt det var mellan mina tillhörigheter och oss, och hur du bara lyckade få med dig utvalda saker, och att det inte ens är _möjligt _att transferera saker på det viset. Men jag antar att det är du Potter, de vanliga gränserna för vad som är möjligt och inte gäller helt enkelt inte för dig", han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"_Den mäktigaste trollkarlen i hela världen ligger framför mig, och han är min. Bara min."_

"Det verkar så…" höll Harry trött med.

"Jag säger inte att det är något dåligt", påpekade han med ett flin.

Harry öppnade ett öga och sneglade på honom.

"Varför är du på så bra humör?" frågade Harry förbryllat.

"Du minns den där första vågen av magi som du skickade ut?" frågade han och höjde ett ögonbryn.

Harry satte sig tvärt upp.

"Skadade jag dig? Merlin, det var inte meningen Draco, jag-"

"Tyst med dig, Potter, " avbröt han, "jag är ingen masochist, varför skulle jag vara på bra humör om du hade skadat mig?" frågade han med ett retsamt leende.

Harry svarade inte, men såg en aning lugnad ut.

"Jag vet inte vad det var du gjorde men… " han ställde sig upp och drog av sig sin grå tröja, "det funkade i alla fall",

Potter såg på honom i någon sekund och verkade inte riktigt förstå vad han menade. Sen såg han.

"Ditt ärr!" utbrast Harry och ställde sig upp. Han släppte sin ispåse på golvet och drog istället fingrarna över hans nakna bröstkorg där hans ärr hade funnit tills för bara några minuter sedan.

Han andades häftigt in vid känslan av Harrys kalla fingrar.

"Förlåt", mumlade Harry frånvarande, men fortsatte stirra på hans bröstkorg.

Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt Harrys uttryck. Ingen skulle kunna förstöra hans humör idag!

"Jag tror du botade alla sjukdomar jag någonsin haft, Potter!" sa han med ett brett leende.

Harry satte sig tungt ner igen men gav honom ett utmattat leende. Så vände han blicken mot den enorma högen av kläder och tillhörigheter som upptog större delen av rummet.

"Trotts huvudvärken så skulle det där vara praktiskt att kunna till flytten", sa Harry med en lätt ton och plockade upp ispåsen från golvet och la den mot sin panna igen.

Han stelnade till.

Hans perfekta humör var trotts allt inte oförstörbart.

"Va?" sa han skarpt.

Potter såg upp på honom, och vidgade sen förfärat ögonen när han insåg vad han sagt.

"Ja-jag hade tänkt berätta för dig… men… men ja, jag… jag hann inte…"

Förtvivlan och chock rörde upp hans sinne, men han gjorde sitt bästa för att inte visa det. Han hade en känsla av att han misslyckades ändå.

"Jag har köpt ett hus… i skottland… jag… jag tyckte det var fint… och, ja, det gick bra att bor här när det bara var jag, men… men nu…"

Harry tänkte flytta ifrån honom.

Efter allt det gått igenom så tänkte han flytta ifrån honom nu.

"Det är inte jättestort… inte som ditt hus, men det har en fin trädgård… och- och det följer med en husalf och allt… jag tyckte det var trevligt…" Potter såg oroligt upp på honom. "Är det okej…?"

Han var tvungen att svälja ner en stor klump i halsen innan han förmådde svara.

"…Det är ditt val, naturligtvis", svarade han i en så normal och neutral röst han kunde frambringa.

"Vi kan ju självklart åka och titta på det… innan… innan flytten och så, men…"

Potter såg ut som om han inte riktigt visste vart han skulle ta vägen. "Förlåt, jag skulle ha frågat dig först… men när jag såg det så… det såg så fint ut…"

"Du har sagt det." svarade han, och den här gången klarade han inte av att hålla kylan borta från rösten.

Potter skulle flytta. Och lämna kvar honom.

Vart skulle han ta vägen då? Bo kvar här? Potter hade ju sagt att han skulle köpa en lägenhet till honom om han ville, och han tvivlade på att Gryffindoraren skulle bryta det löftet. Hur mycket han än avskydde att ta emot välgörenhet så hade han inget val – han hade inte en knuting att spendera, och inget jobb än. Han behövde tak över huvudet tills han tjänat lite.

Det troligaste var väl att Potter helt enkelt skulle lämna honom här. Han insåg att han inte skulle trivas särskilt bra utan något annat än minnen av Potter i lägenheten, men han antog att han kunde göra om.

Vad som gjorde mest ont, vad han hade svårast att erkänna för sig själv, var det faktum att Harry lämnade _honom_. Han hade ju sagt det själv, att lägenheten blev för liten för båda två. Visserligen höll han med, men han hade inget emot att trängas med Potter så länge Gryffindoraren fanns i hans omedelbara närhet.

De hade ju – eller hade haft – något, tillsammans, skulle Potter bara ignorera det och lämna honom som om inget mer hänt än att han räddat honom? Uppenbarligen.

Potter såg fullständigt förstörd ut. Han kastade undan ispåsen som om den bränt honom.

"Jag borde ha frågat först… men det var inte meningen att du skulle få reda på det såhär… jag tänkte fråga… Men… " han hade aldrig sett Harry så nervös, inte ens innan Gryffindorarens första quidditchmatch, "…Men kommer du med? I alla fall?"

Han stirrade på Potter en lång stund innan han förstod vad han sagt.

"Va?"

"Kommer du med?"

"Jag hörde vad du sa, Potter, men vad menar du?" frågade han kort.

"Jag menar… flyttar du med mig… eller vill du stanna… eller?" Potter drog rådvilligt händerna genom sitt hår och sänkte blicken till golvet. "Du behöver inte, jag bara tänkte… nej, jag tänkte inte alls, jag hoppades bara att du ville bo med mig ett tag till…"

Draco kunde inte göra annat än stirra.

Flytta _med _Potter? Hade han ett val?

_Jag hoppades bara att du ville bo med mig ett tag till… _orden ringde i hans huvud och fick något innanför hans navel att dra ihop sig till en hård knut och åstadkomma en hissnande känsla i hans maggrop.

För första gången i hans liv så kände han tårar av något annat än elände trycka i hans ögon.

"Hur ser huset ut?" frågade han tillslut raspigt. Harry hade fortfarande händerna inkörda i sitt hår då han svarade.

"Jag vet inte… stort, grått, sten…" ett glädjelöst skratt undslapp Gryffindorarens läppar, "Ett torn…"

Han stirrade på Potters melankoliska figur där han satt ihopsjunken i soffan.

"När… när kan vi flytta in?" fick han fram med hes röst.

Harry såg tvärt upp honom.

"Det har stått tomt i en månad", sa Harry, hans röst knappt en viskning.

Han började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet med bestämda steg.

"Vart fick du pengarna ifrån?" frågade han sedan.

Det hade han faktiskt undrat länge – en lägenhet i centrala London var inte billigt, även om den var så relativt liten som den här. Ett helt _hus, _då var det plötsligt helt andra summor.

Självfallet var han tillräckligt intelligent för att förstå att Potter fått ärva allt av sina föräldrar, han visste bara inte hur mycket _allt _var.

"Jag fick ärva allt av mina föräldrar och av min gudfar, Sirius Black…" svarade Potter. Den andre mannen såg på honom med uppenbar förvirring i blicken, som om han undrade varför de helt plötsligt bytt ämne.

"Självklart… självklart…" mumlade han mer för sig själv än till Potter.

Han visste att familjen black haft en ansenlig summa galleoner, inte så stor som Malfoys men det var fortfarande mycket pengar. Harry skulle inte behöva jobba en dag i sitt liv.

Den logiska och affärsmässiga tankebana han nyss följt hade hjälpt håll tårarna borta, men nu när han vek av från den så var det inte lika lätt att hålla dem borta.

"Hur stort är det?" frågade han med tjock röst.

"L-lite över trettio rum, tror jag… 15 hektar mark förutom huset… Men Draco-…"

"Vart ligger det?" avbröt han bestämt.

"Nära Muffat, _Auchen Castle_ heter huset, men Draco…"

Han snurrade hastigt runt mot Potter och höll upp handen för att tysta honom. Klumpen i hans hals gjorde nästan ont och tårarna var så gott som omöjliga att hålla tillbaka. Hans vanliga Malfoy-mask höll på att glida av honom, och att han kämpade hårt för att hålla kvar den verkade bara göra saken värre.

Han kände sig ömklig med blicken suddig av tårar, och han hatade det. Men vissa saker var man bara tvungen att fråga, Malfoy eller inte.

"Är du säker på att du vill ha med mig?" frågade han med så stadig röst han kunde frambringa.

Harry ställde sig upp och gick förbryllat fram till honom.

"Vill… vill… följer du med mig?" frågade Harry med ett brett Gryffindor-leende ryckandes i läpparna.

"Om jag får", svarade han. Han betedde lite mer värdigt än Potter i alla fall, det var alltid en tröst.

Harry skrattade högt. Han älskade Potters skratt.

"Jag köpte det till dig, självklart får du följa med!" sa Potter med ett leende av fullständig oförfalskad glädje på läpparna. Gryffindoraren drog in honom i en kram som gjorde det ännu svårare att hålla inne tårarna.

"Då vill jag flytta in imorgon", mumlade han bestämt mot Potters axel och la armarna om hans midja.

"Vi börjar flytta ikväll", lovade Potter, "Men först ska du få välja sovrum",

"Tornet", svarade han snabbt, trotts att han aldrig sett huset. Han förväntade sig att Harry skulle skratta igen, men inget skratt kom. Istället tätnade Potters grepp om honom.

Han kände hur Potter svalde mot hans hals, som om han ville säga något, men inte riktigt kunde finna modet till det. Men Potter var en Gryffindorare, självklart så skulle han ta mod till sig.

"Jag… jag älskar dig, Draco", viskade Harry mjukt i hans öra.

Hans ögon vidgades av chock, men det var ingen där som kunde se honom ändå.

Han kramade Potter så hårt att han nästan trodde att han skulle pressa luften ur Gryffindoraren.

"Jag älskar dig också", fick han tillslut fram och tårarna rann över i en ohejdbar ström.

Det spelade ingen roll.

Tårar av lycka var trotts allt något väldigt speciellt.

_~fin~_

Länken till den där bilden var alltså en bild på huset jag tänkt mig att de skulle flytta till. :)

Jag hoppas att det här slutet är okej, även fast det inte blev något M. Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag tycker om det hela, men det gick väldigt lätt at skriva (därav den snabba uppdateringen), och jag hoppas att ni tyckte om den. Jag gillade slutet, iaf handligen, jag vet inte om jag är nöjd med mitt eget skrivande än...

Det här blev slutet i alla fall, och _snälla _kommentera, så jag vet ifall det blev bra eller inte! Jag är lite för osäker för att kunna göra det själv... ;)

Angående kommande ficar... det kommer landa några på fictionpress (länk kommer finnas på min sida för de som är intresserade) någon gång i en inte allt för fjärran framtid, då på engelska. En HarryDraco engelsk kapitelfic med typ 3-4 kapitel kommer också snart.  
Jag vet att endel har funderat på om jag slutat skriva, men det har jag inte. Jag har bara börjat på mycket och avslutat lite på senaste tiden... ;) Men nu fick de som väntade den här i alla fall, och jag ska försöka att inte dröja allt för mycket med kommande uppdateringar... :)

Kram till er alla!  
Daaro


End file.
